Sasame's Christmas
by Rosieroozoo
Summary: Sasame's first Christmas with her friends, Toshiro trys to tell her that he loves her after finally realizing it. Bad luck hits him, and is suspended from being a Captain, but gets closer to Sasame. Hitsu/OC Chapter out: 13 Final - 2nd Story in the Series
1. Chapter 1

Here it is! The sequel to When Captain Hitsugaya Met Miss Sasame Yamada. ^^ I hope you enjoy it! And I'm really sorry that it's late coming out…

Vocabulary you may/may not know:

*********

**Oba-san = Grandmother (I believe…)**

**Baka = Idiot/Dummy**

**Kawaii = Cute**

**Shugoi = Awesome/Cool**

**Gomen = I'm Sorry**

**Arigato = Thanks**

**Haori = Captain's Coat**

**Taichou = Captain**

**Gigai = Faux body (like a human body)**

**Shinigami = Soul Reaper / Death God**

*********

Sasame's Christmas

**Chapter 1**

_*_(Flash forward)*

_Panting, I tried to catch my breath. I couldn't run away from his anymore. I leaned on a nearby tree. The snow was falling softly to the ground. I turned around to see him smile at me. He lifted his zanpaku-to and pointed it towards me. I held on to my light blue scarf around my neck. What should I do?_

_"Sasame-chan… I said I love you…"_

_He kept telling me that. But I just couldn't agree._

_"I-I can't accept your confession-"_

_"Can't accept? But you know that I would do anything for you."_

_"Then you would understand! I don't feel the same way about you!"_

_I walked backwards into the tree. His zanpaku-to had gotten closer to me…_

**** ****Sasame's POV ****

It was finally December! Even though it was pretty early in the morning there was no way I would get back to sleep. I crept into the kitchen, careful not to wake my brother, who was still asleep in his room. I was wearing my Shinigami clothes. I had blue clips in my hair as well. I grabbed my shawl and slipped on my shoes. I opened the front door, and closed it behind me. I stood on the porch and walked down the few steps. Snow had already started to fall, and a thin layer of snow was already on the ground. I was barely able to wait for winter, especially since my birthday was coming up. While enjoying the snow, I had noticed Toshiro-san was taking a walk around soul society. Remembering that I was going to meet up with Toshiro-san and the others, I ran towards him.

"Toshiro-san! Are you on your way now?"

"Mhmm."

"May I walk with you?"

"Go ahead…"

"Arigato."

He lifted his hand as a snowflake had landed on it. He wore his usual shinigami clothes along with a shawl, and his green scarf. We started walking and it was a silent walk except for the fact that the snow would crunch under our feet. It was starting to get cold, and I realized that I had forgotten my favourite blue scarf on the floor by the door. But I didn't have time to go back for it. Toshiro-san must have seen me shivering a bit, and he commented.

"You know that you should wear a scarf or something. You'll get sick."

"I'm fine; I won't forget it next time."

"Don't blame me if you get a cold."

I looked ahead and saw Hinamori-chan and Kira-san outside the vice-taichou office. As we were greeted inside, there were people decorating a small tree in the corner with red ornaments and tinsel. I spotted Rangiku-san trying to put up Christmas lights around the top of the room. Others were talking and laughing and already in the Christmas spirit.

"You're setting up for Christmas already?!"

"Well… most of us rather do this than do paperwork."

"That just shows that you guys are lazy…"

"Shiro-chan! What are you talking about? This is your favourite time of the year! It's like you live outside!"

Everyone was talking about wintertime, and Momo started to tell us stories on how Toshiro would stay up all night to watch the snow fall from the sky. Meanwhile, Toshiro was getting embarrassed and tried to keep it a secret.

"Hinamori-chan! That was when I was little! I'm not like that anymore!"

"…but that was just last year…"

"That's my little Taichou! So cute!"

"Would you all talk about something else?!"

We all laughed and enjoyed everyone's company. I was glad that I was able to stay within the gates of the Center of the Soul Society. I made lots of new friends and visited them whenever I could. Even though I was only a Substitute Shinigami, I still had lots to do. I occasionally helped out squads with anything they didn't have time to do. It wasn't much but I was glad to be able to do something.

"Hey look out the window, it's already snowing!"

"Shugoi!"

We all gathered around the window but we soon went up on the roof to get a bigger and better view. Snowflakes fell from every which way, and they fell so softly, like feathers in the wind. Abarai-san was next to Kira-san and Hinamori-chan, and then me. To my right was Toshiro, standing. I couldn't help but notice that he wore that same dark green scarf whenever it was cold out. It was getting colder, and I regretted that I left mine at home. Looking up again, no one took their eyes off the snowflakes.

After it had started to get dark outside I left for home; after saying our good-byes. I stopped off at the forth squad office to see if Hanatarou was still there. Lucky, Isane Kotetsu was there.

"Hello?"

"Come in!"

"Good evening Lieutenant. Have you seen my brother by any chance?"

"Yes, I believe that he was dropping off paperwork for me. He should be at the tenth squad office."

"Arigato!"

The tenth squad office. Like I said before, I always ended up back here. As I reached for the door, I heard his voice. I opened the sliding door. And walked in. It was decorated even more than any other rooms I've seen.

"Sasame-chan?"

"…Sasame-chan?"

"Good Evening…um, is Hana still here?"

"Gomen, you just missed him. You should be able to catch up to him."

"Arigato-"

"Anytime Sasame-chan, it's always open."

"Thanks again, Rangiku-san, Toshiro-san."

As I closed the door behind me, I ran down the wooden hallways. I might as well go home. He was always everywhere and it was nearly impossible to catch up with him. It was almost like he had secret tunnels to go through or something... When I got home, Hana was there with dinner already made. I thanked him and we had a quiet dinner.

**** Toshiro's POV ****

I couldn't get to sleep. I always felt more energetic in the winter time. Maybe because I finally got blind after all those lights that Rangiku-san put up in our office. I sat on my bed, and yawned. It was early in the morning…too early. Since there was no point in trying to get some sleep, I got ready for another day of work.

I walked into the kitchen, and quietly took out all I needed to make breakfast. I remembered all the recipes that my Oba-san would make for Hinamori-chan and I. Hinamori-chan was the only one who knew that I could cook, and she was the only one that had to know. As I looked out the window, I noticed someone standing in the snow. It looked like Sasame. I had told her that I loved her, but how come I was too afraid to bring it up again? Maybe I could tell her about it now, no one else was around…

I ignored the utensils I left on the counter. I put on my shoes and walked up behind her. She was wearing a light blue scarf, with a small white snowflake on the end. So she finally brought hers. She had her hair down, and a new clip that I've never seen before. She was famous for all the different clips she had for her hair. She looked nice, and I took a deep breath before saying anything. She didn't notice me until I talked to her.

"What are you doing outside in the cold Sasame-chan?"

"T-Toshiro-san… I just couldn't get to sleep that's all."

So she had the same reason as me. It started to snow again, and it was chilly. It was then that I realized that I left my scarf inside. Then, a light blue scarf was put around my neck. Sasame had tied the scarf herself. I glanced at her, a bit embarrassed.

"You shouldn't go outside without a coat or something-"  
"What?! You should talk!"

"That was the one time!"

"Well same here!"

"Geez, I didn't think you would care so much about it!"

"…"

I tried to think of a way to bring up the topic before someone comes. But Sasame asked me a question.

"I-I wanted to ask you something for a long time…"

"What is it?"

Hopefully she would bring up the topic, so I wouldn't feel so awkward.

"Is it true…that your birthday is coming up?"

"…yeah, but-"

I stopped when I felt similar spirit energy. And like last time, I blocked his attack.

"What is wrong with you and the way your family greets each other, Ichigo?"

"I'm not like my dad Toshiro, and anyway I can to visit before the holidays. Do shinigami get holiday breaks…?"

"…It's Hitsugaya Taichou-"

Sasame had stood between us, looking up at me then Ichigo.

"We are glad that you came to visit all of us Ichigo."

"No problem. Where is everybody…?"

"… It's 6 in the morning."

"...I see. Oh, and I heard that both of you have birthdays coming up."

"Both of us?"

Sasame had nodded her head.

"Do shinigami even have birthdays…?"

"…"

"Baka…"

"When are your birthdays?"

"…December 20th"

"December 10th."

I didn't say anything more to that topic. But I was surprised to know that our birthdays were so close. Since Ichigo was here, it ruined the fact that I was going to ask her if she also… Sigh, how come this was so hard? I turned around to head to my office. I might as well get to work early.

"Where are you going Toshiro?"

"Ichigo, it's time for him to start working. He has a lot of work to do around this time of year."

"Oh, I see then. See you later Toshiro!"

"…"

I had to thank Sasame later for covering for me. I walked towards my office. When I got there the lights were off and when I turned it on, the room burst into color from those stupid lights. I believe that I was going to have a seizure. I removed my scarf and I soon realized that it wasn't mine. I had forgotten to return it. Today wasn't going as well as I planned it. I had lost my scarf, and couldn't find it. I sat at my desk and started on my daily paperwork. I looked at the clock on the wall. It was 8:00. Matsumoto-san was an hour and a half late. When I looked back at my report, I realized that I had knocked over my tea again. As I was trying to clean up the mess, I couldn't stop thinking of her birthday. I wanted to do something for her, but I never ask her alone. She was always with someone else. The sliding door had opened. She was yawning, and sat on the couch.

"Shouldn't you start your work?"

"T-Taichou, I didn't know that you were here so early…"

"You're late! Are you always like this?!"

"Uh, no! I just had to… I'm in trouble aren't I…?"

"What do you think?!"

"…where are you going?"

"Taking a break!"

"…someone didn't get enough sleep…"

**** Sasame's POV ****

I was helping out at the forth squad today, helping Isane with the daily chores. Around lunch, I went out to find my brother to ask him what he wanted for lunch. Of course, I didn't find him. I turned around to go back, when I was stopped by a few members from the first squad.

"Miss Yamada. Please follow us."

"What for..?"

"That's classified. Only a Taichou can get that information-"

"…Like me?"

"Toshiro-san…"

"Hitsugaya Taichou…"

"She asked you a question."

"Well, uh…you see…"

I looked at Toshiro-san. He was still wearing my scarf. It was fine; I really wanted him to have it. It looked better when he had it. I didn't mention it to him.

"The Head Captain is requesting her presence right away. But even we don't know why sir."

"I see."

"It's fine, I'll go."

Before we took another step a hell butterfly landed on my hand.

[Attention: There will be a Captain's Meeting in one hour. I repeat: There will be a Captain's Meeting in one hour.]

Then, it flew away. Toshiro had walked with us until we got to the doors to the meeting room. Two guards stood in front of it. Toshiro stopped, and the shinigami had opened the doors for me and led me inside. The doors had closed behind me. It was a large dark room that I've never been inside before. I stepped more into the middle of the room, taking in every detail. Then the Head Captain was right in front of me sitting on his chair.

"Welcome…Yamada-chan…"

Well. That wasn't much of a hook, but there it is! The second story! Please Review! The button is right there! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Here it is, Chapter 2~! A lot of new words for some of you… I'm too sure on the spellings but tell me if they are wrong. Because I've already messed up but saying "homeless" instead of "I see". o_O lol. Toshiro's Birthday Today! (December 20th) ^^ Sorry, let's ignore my fangirlism and get right to the story! Merry Christmas!

Vocabulary you may/may not know:

*********

**Urusai = Shut up (Not sure of spelling)**

**Obaa-san = Grandmother (I believe…)**

**Betsuni = It's nothing (Not sure of spelling)**

**Nii-san = Brother**

**Baka = Idiot/Dummy**

**Kawaii = Cute**

**Shugoi = Awesome/Cool**

**Gomen = I'm Sorry**

**Arigato = Thanks**

**Haori = Captain's Coat**

**Taichou = Captain**

**Gigai = Faux body (like a human body)**

**Shinigami = Soul Reaper / Death God**

*********

Sasame's Christmas

**Chapter 2**

**** Toshiro's POV ****

Sasame-chan had walked out of the Meeting room. I really wanted to ask what the whole meeting was about, but that old grandpa would scold me for sure.

"So how was the-"

"I'm sorry but I need to think about this some more…excuse me."

She walked right past me, practically forgetting that I was standing here. I turned back in confusion but she was lost in the group of other Taichou coming to begin the next meeting. I decided to find her later, so I followed inside taking my spot between Kyouraku Shunsui and Kurotsuchi Mayuri. The head Captain had_ slowly_ walked over to his chair and sat down. This was going to be awhile…

"Greetings. The meeting shall commence."

"…"

Everyone was still quiet and no one dared to look at him. But after a while he began to speak again.

"I must inform you of the meeting I just had with Miss Yamada-chan."

"…Sasame-chan?"

I wondered all the possible reasons of why she seemed upset and confused and why it was so important that he had to tell us in our meeting. He turned his head towards me.

"Did you have a comment Hitsugaya Taichou?"

"…No. I didn't."

"Then I suggest that you remain silent."

"…"

That man may be old, but he surprisingly still had excellent hearing. He continued on after I had gotten scolded.

"I had been impressed by the work she has been doing. I thought about it and made my decision. I have allowed her permission to pick a squad that she believes will suit her abilities."

Pick a squad…? It was rare enough to actually pass to get assigned to a squad but pick one? I looked around at the other Taichou. What squad would she go to? Would she become to busy to talk with us?

After the meeting I headed back to my office, only to find that Sasame and Rangiku were sitting on the couch talking. I had sat at my desk to finish paperwork when I realized that I had already finished it early this morning.

"Squad 12 mostly deals with the research and development."

"I'm not good at that sort of thing…"

"Hmm…"

"I don't know if I should even become a full time shinigami."

"But Sasame-chan you have all the requirements! Even though there still are downsides to becoming a shinigami…"

"Like what…?"

"…Getting a Taichou who hates fun…"

"I heard that Rangiku!"

"Wait Sasame-chan! You could join our squad! It would be fun talking all the time!"

"Rangiku, what does the 10th squad specialize in anyway?"

"…uh…"

"Do you know Toshiro-san?"

"…Rangiku I can't believe you forgot about you own squad! What kind of lieutenant are you?!"

"…"

"We defend mostly. But so far…"

"So far…?"

"We fail at everything we do…It's a surprise that we still are a squad."

I sometimes forget what we do. We rarely have work to do, so usually we do all the small things like hollows or paperwork. Otherwise we try to find other things to do. I noticed a small tin with a golden star on the lid.

"Rangiku, who put these on my desk?"

"Well, I was talking to Sasame-chan about the fact that you like cookies and-"

"DO NOT!"

I burst out without thinking, embarrassed that Rangiku told another person about the fact that I may still be a child at heart. I had to be more serious as a Taichou, otherwise they would treat my squad the same.

"Anyway…we thought that it looked Christmasy on your desk!"

"Christmas-y?"

"Look inside!"

Sure enough, a bunch of shortbread cookies were inside. I recalled the fact that Rangiku and Orihime had shared strange tastes in food. I was starting to get nervous, even the fact that they were in my office.

"Taichou why don't you try one? They are good I promise! I tried one myself!"

"…I think it would be safer if I didn't…"

"Just imagine how good they would taste…"

"Don't try to bribe me!"

I picked one up and looked at it. If Rangiku was lying…she was going to pay! I held my breath as I took a bite. I was right. I could hardly swallow it. Sasame had poured me a cup of green tea. I would have thanked her, but I was choking. After I managed to breathe again, I glared at Rangiku.

"T-Tasted great didn't it Taichou!"

"Are you kidding me?! You should have put more-"

I nearly forgot the fact that I didn't want anyone to know that could cook…Hopefully they won't notice…

"Toshiro-san…you can cook?"

"…!"

I turned to look out the window, while Rangiku ate one of her screwed up cookies. I still was amazed that she still was alive even though she eats stuff like that. Outside, the twilight had given the snow a bit of glow from the moon. I was really tired yet I tried not to yawn.

**** Sasame's POV ****

Toshiro-san was staring outside the window, and started to space out. I realized then that it was my turn to cook dinner tonight. I took my things and said good bye. Walking in the snow was hard, because it was now past my ankles. My feet were starting to freeze, and I was shivering. I felt like someone was following me, so I looked back cautiously.

"Good evening, Yamada Sasame."

"G-Good evening…"

A man had walked up to me. He had short brown hair, and he wore the shinigami robe. I had no idea who that man was, or even the fact that he knew who I am. He handed me a small present with a little red bow on it.

"…T-Thank you-"

"I'm Hayate from squad 11."

"Nice to meet you, but I really must be going. Thanks a lot for your gift Hayate-san."

"Good bye Sasame-chan!"

I walked past him a bit nervous that he came out of nowhere. I was wondering on how he even knew my name and that it belonged to me. After that I ran home, hoping that Hana wouldn't be mad that I was late making dinner. But when I came through the door, Hana was already putting plates on the table. I put the small gift on the table next to me as I sat down to eat.

"Thanks Nii-san."

"It's fine, besides I felt like cooking today."

"Still, gomen for being late…"

"Where did you get that?"

"This? A shinigami from the 11th squad gave it to me. Hayate…I think. But how does he know me?"

"Well, almost every knows about you ever since you meet Hitsugaya Taichou."

"R-Really? I never knew…"

"Not may people can get that close to him like you did."

"C-Close to Toshiro-san…"

I still wondered if Toshiro-san had said that day was true. I hadn't talked to him about it, and I didn't know how too. And now I had found out that his birthday was coming up. There was silence at the table for awhile as we ate. But soon Hana had starting talking about his day.

"I ran into Ichigo today, I nearly dropped all the paperwork for the 13th squad."

"Do you know where he is staying?"

"At the Kuchiki's home. I heard that he wasn't pleased with someone like Ichigo in his house."

I laughed at the thought of Kuchiki Byakuya kicking Ichigo out of his house. I remembered when we saw him this morning. Toshiro's birthday was coming up soon. I thought about something to get him. But I didn't know what he liked. I looked at my tea, which reminded me of him.

**** Toshiro's POV ****

I placed my tea on my desk. I knew I wouldn't be able to get to sleep again so I tried to keep myself busy. But I had no paperwork to do, and Rangiku had disappeared somewhere again. She was really unreliable. I was starving so I kept glancing at those messed up cookies. I decided that I wasn't going to risk my life so I took another sip of tea. I got up to take a walk. There was no room in my office. Rangiku had gone overboard and put a Christmas tree beside my desk. It was REALLY in my way, but I still didn't say anything about it. I picked up her scarf and held it in my hands. I really had to give this back. I would return it if I saw her walking…but she probably won't be out at night. So I tied it around my neck.

Outside my office no one was around. It hadn't snowed yet but the wind had made it colder. There were the usually night guards on duty, but otherwise everyone was at home. I walked through the snow and had no idea where I was heading. I came across familiar spirit energy and knew who it was. Ichigo makes even no attempt to hide it. He was at the Kuchiki Taichou's house. He must have been staying there. I heard someone coming from behind me, so I jumped to a roof of a nearby building. Ever since the Aizen incident, I was even more cautious than usual. I noticed that this person had stopped at the Kuchiki's house. They had a brown cloak and I noticed a zanpaku-to. Who was this person? It was hard to tell because they hid their spirit energy fairly well. I knew that we were forbidden to mess with the affairs of the nobles, but what if it was some sort of attack? I didn't know how to react. I saw Ichigo run out towards the person. He would probably deal with it, he could get punished or whatever later. I turned around to head back when I heard their voices.

"Sorry for bothering you at this hour."

"Betsuni."

I had looked back at them. I knew her voice…there was no mistaking it. What was Sasame-chan doing? This wasn't like her at all. I missed most of the conversation but I managed to find out that they would meet up tomorrow as well.

The next morning, I woke up and realized that I woke up later than usual. I got up and got dressed skipping breakfast. I hurried outside when I nearly ran into Hinamori-san.

"Shiro-chan, you're awake early!"

"Early…?"

"You forgot that you got the week off didn't you?"

"…"

"It's so cute when you try to be more grown up!"

"Urusai!"

"You're lucky…I still have to go to work today. I'm letting Sasame-chan learn about the 5th squad."

That's right…Sasame-chan was still looking for a squad. I also wanted to find out why she was with Ichigo last night.

"Shiro-chan, you are day-dreaming again aren't you? Kawaii!"

"URUSAI!"

**** Sasame's POV ****

I ran down a couple flights of stairs and I ran past some shinigami. I can't believe that I was late! I could only hope that Hinamori-san wouldn't care. I was nervous because it was Aizen's squad. The same man that tried to kill me before. I could remember his eyes were full of hate and mine were full of tears when Toshiro-san risked his life trying to protect me. ...And he also confessed to me. I shook my head to get rid of those memories. Meanwhile I found Hinamori-san waved to me.

"Sasame-chan!"

"Gomen Hinamori-san, I didn't mean to keep you waiting."

"Betsuni, come inside it's getting cold out here."

The squad was nice and mostly Kidou, but I was still unsure if this was a good squad for me. Most squads I've been too weren't too pleasant. Shinigami looked at me hatefully because I wasn't assigned to a squad. It really seemed unfair that I hadn't gone to the shinigami academy, and I wouldn't mind if I had too. I decided to find Toshiro-san and hear what he thinks. I peeked through the door but no one was there except for all the Christmas Decorations that Rangiku put up. I was about to close the sliding door.

"What are you doing?"

I nearly fell over and I turned around to see Toshiro-san.

I sat on the couch, while he sat his desk. He was writing a report and he didn't look up at all. But something didn't feel right. The air was tense, when usually I felt more relaxed here. I nearly forgot about my question.

"Toshiro-san..."

"Yes?"

"I need to ask you a question."

"Go ahead. I'm not going anywhere."

**** Toshiro's POV ****

I wanted to hear this. Was her question about the fact that she was with Ichigo last night talking about something? I didn't look up from my paperwork not to raise suspicion.

"...What squad should I join?"

My hand slipped, and I ruined my hard work. I sighed placing a new paper down to start over. I remembered her question I answered hastily.

"Usually you get assigned to a squad, because of your abilities. You shouldn't pick a squad just because you know people there."

"I see..."

"Is there a squad you usually go to for advice or-"

"Only yours."

"...W-well we really are stuck here until we get a job to do. So we are always here."

"..."

"And well I have to look after my squad-"

"Would you be mad if I joined yours?"

"W-Why would you say that?"

"You're nervous right now; you are not like yourself today."

We were quiet for awhile until she got up and walked around the office and looked at the Christmas tree. I secretly liked her new ribbon she had in her hair. It was silvery white almost like the snow. She looked out the window after awhile. She probably remembered about Ichigo. I was getting a bit angry about it. I wanted to know why, yet for some reason I couldn't ask her. She knows that I confessed to her. There was only one thing to do now...

**** Sasame's POV ****

He didn't say anything, but as I looked outside evening had come faster than I expected. I had to see Ichigo. I looked in the corner of my eye, hoping that Toshiro-san wouldn't hate me later. I tried thinking of an excuse to leave, but Toshiro-san had given one.

"It's getting dark out. You should get home before its pitch black."

"Right, I guess that I will see you later Toshiro-san. Good bye..."

He didn't look at me as I left, but as I turned around to close the door, Toshiro-san looked at the window. I closed it slowly. I didn't know what he would think of me as. I ran home, not worried if Hana-san would catch me because he was working late tonight. I was already changed into my shinigami robe but I put on my brown headband and tied a brown cloak around my neck. I put my zanpaku-to on my belt and I was ready to go. I jumped out my window and hid in the shadows. I got to the Kuchiki's House and waited for Ichigo. A few minutes had passed by, when Ichigo had gotten out.

"Thanks for not letting anyone know Ichigo."

"Don't worry he'll never find out."

"Arigato!"

I gave him a small, quick hug of appreciation and I opened a gateway to the living world. He was helping out a lot, and I would be back before he even finds out. Two hell butterflies came out to grant us a safe passage through, but it really felt like someone was following us...

So how is it? I really hope you guys like it so far, and yes please review! Because otherwise I don't know what you guys think so far o_O... Anyway Merry Christmas Everyone from Toshiro, Sasame and me!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3! I hope all of you had a good Christmas and a Happy New Year! ^^ Also, my keyboard had decided to not work the other day and I was ready to throw it out the window… but I managed to fix it and like a promised, here it is! Enjoy!

Vocabulary you may/may not know:

*********

**Urusai = Shut up (Not sure of spelling)**

**Obaa-san = Grandmother (I believe…)**

**Betsuni = It's nothing (Not sure of spelling)**

**Nii-san = Brother**

**Baka = Idiot/Dummy**

**Kawaii = Cute**

**Shugoi = Awesome/Cool**

**Gomen = I'm Sorry**

**Arigatou = Thanks**

**Haori = Captain's Coat**

**Taichou = Captain**

**Gigai = Faux body (like a human body)**

**Shinigami = Soul Reaper / Death God**

*********

Sasame's Christmas

**Chapter 3**

**** Toshiro's POV ****

I ran as silently as I could. As the light ahead got closer I ran faster and soon, there was no floor. I jumped down, landing softly on a roof. I looked around and found his spirit energy. I was angrier than usual, and I couldn't calm down. I had done this without thinking. But it was too late to go back. I was following Ichigo and Sasame. I couldn't believe how jealous I had become! They had gone into Urahara's shop and came out in their Gigai, but in Ichigo's case back to his body. They walked out casually trying not to draw attention to themselves. Sasame was wearing light coloured jeans and a light blue sweater. If she wanted to come here, why didn't she just ask me to come with her? I shook the thoughts out of my head. There had to be a good explanation!

"Okay, now which way?"

"Just follow me."

I watched as they walked away together. I jumped down the roof looking at the shop. I should blend in too… Inside I got my gigai, and Urahara was sitting on a pillow, and smiling behind his fan. I bet he loves getting in everyone's affairs. He decided to start talking when I was leaving.

"Nice to see you Hitsugaya Taichou."

"…don't tell anyone that I was here."

"Okay… but are you sure that following them-"

I left before he could learn anymore. I wasn't worried about losing sight of them because Ichigo was always leaking out his spirit energy. I ended up at a night market, and there were lots of people here. I looked around until I saw them still together. Her smile made me happy even though she wasn't smiling with me. I was upset, but it was hard to get mad at her. On the other hand…Ichigo wouldn't be. I was close enough to hear them but they didn't see me.

"Ichigo, I'm going to look at that store over there."

"Sure thing."

This was my chance to see what was going on. I casually walked towards him and he still didn't see me. I stopped behind him while he was waiting for her.

"You really need to learn how to hide your spirit energy better."

"T-Toshiro?! What are you doing here?!"

"You tell me!"

"W-Well I'm looking around, I do live around here you know!"

"Then why is she with you?!"

"She…? W-What are you talking about?"

"Don't try to fool me. I saw her hug you!"

Ichigo really seemed to get angry and without warning I was lifted by the collar of my shirt. I didn't feel like causing trouble, but I noticed someone who would be glad too. I smirked and continued.

"You're messing up my shirt."

"What are you doing to that poor boy Ichigo?!"

"T-Tatsuke!"

He whispered to me quietly.

"What's with that evil look on your face?"

"Ichigo…this is the one and only time you will ever see me like this…"

I took a deep breath in. I didn't know what would happen to my angry reputation afterwards…

"Please help me…This guy won't leave me alone! I want to go home!"

I started to tear up and Ichigo was confused.

"W-What the hell? Stop lying!"

He made a fist with his right hand. So did her. I was going to soon finish this.

"I don't have any money! Please put me down!"

"Stealing from little kids?! Ichigo this is a new low!!!"

"Just because I don't want to look like a child doesn't mean I don't know how to be!"

He put me down and I backed away. I watched as Tatsuke beat the living hell out of him. I just smirked and turned around…

"T-Toshiro-san? What are you doing here…?"

She was really surprised to see me, and Ichigo begging for help as Tatsuke punched him again. She had shopping bags in her hands…about 4 of them. Shoot, it was going to backfire if she said anything. I could have thought this through better…

**** Sasame's POV ****

He looked like he was crying, and I was really worried. He wiped away his tears and took out his mod soul candy out of his pocket. He swallowed it, and he jumped onto a roof. His mod soul stood there quietly. So he was the one who was following us. He did know all along…I was here for his birthday. But was he here for a different reason? I looked and saw Ichigo on the ground with an angry girl kicking his head. She turned around and looked at us.

"Do you know this kid?"

"Kid?"

His mod soul didn't seem like him at all. He was quiet, shy and out of trouble. I didn't either so I lied, saying that I did know him.

"H-He's…my brother Toshiro Yamada."

"…Toshiro Yamada?"

"Yep, come on we have to get going!"

I grabbed his hand and ran around the corner. I sighed. My brother? What was I thinking? The mod soul Toshiro-san had sat down on the ground sitting perfectly and organized. It was like being around a whole other person. It would be easier if he had a name to call him by…

"Has Toshiro-san given you a name yet?"

He shook his head no.

"How about I give you one?"

"…Really?"

"Sure! How about…Yuuki?"

"Snow…"

"Yeah, like how Toshiro means winter."

"Yuuki…arigatou."

"No problem!"

Ichigo had soon caught up with us, and we decided to look for Toshiro-san. Ichigo had explained that Toshiro had no idea why we here. I sighed; it was hard enough getting here without him knowing, but it was a relief that he still didn't know about it. Ichigo and I swallowed our mod soul candy and I let my mod soul Sora, stay with the stuff.

"Please don't let anyone take these, Sora-chan."

"Why would that even happen? There's no point of leaving them with me!"

"…"

"Please just stay with Kon and Yuuki."

"Fine!"

"If you see Toshiro-san, convince him to stay and please don't say anything about why we are here."

"Whatever!"

She was very…unlike me. We left by jumping into the air jumping from roof to roof.

"He likes high places right?"

"Yeah…I always find him on a roof in the Soul Society."

"Then let's start looking!"

I nodded in agreement and we went off searching. We looked by Ichigo's house past the river with the large bridge where Ichigo seemed to be staring at. Past the Karakura High School and back at the night market. Ichigo was ready to give up, and I was out of energy. I wanted to go home and rest. Where could he be?

**** Toshiro's POV ****

It was easy to figure out where I would be so I stayed close to the ground, unseen by them when they were in the air. It had been a couple of hours since I've seen them last. And it was almost midnight. I had stopped by an apartment building and heard two voices.

"You're so irresistible!"

"Go…AWAY!!!"

As I looked around the corner, I saw Ichigo's annoying mod soul get punched across the face. Ichigo is going to feel that later on… He fell to the ground, face to the cement. Sasame-chan stepped on his head, and continued to yell at him. She was pretty furious. That had to be her mod soul…speaking of which how come all mod souls are opposites of their owners?

"You Pervert! Baka! Bastard!"

"Just like Rukia…"

"URUSAI!"

"…We shouldn't cause trouble…"

"Shut up Yuuki!"

When did my mod soul have a name? I walked towards them, since they are harmless against me.

"Yuuki…?"

"…yes sir."

My mod soul…Yuuki, had walked towards me. Kon had sat up, and pointed at me.

"It's Toshiro-san!"

"Actually it's Hitsugaya Taichou…"

"What are you doing here huh?"

"And why should I answer to you?"

"It's going to be like that is it?"

Yuuki stood in between us to stop us from fighting.

"…Let's calm down."

"Just tell me where Sasame and Ichigo are."

"…Looking for you."

"Shut up Kon!"

"S-Sorry just please don't hurt me!"

Kon put his hands over his head and stayed away from her. I swear that I could see flames behind her. I looked at both of them again.

"Why is Ichigo here with Sasame-chan?"

"…That's easy! It's because-"

"KON I SAID SHUT UP!!! You know that Sasame-chan said not too!"

"Then Yuuki…you tell me."

"…Sorry sir."

"Sorry?"

"…I had also taken the promise not to say anything."

"They weren't talking to you!"

"…I don't want to cause any trouble-"

"Enough about trouble! Just tell me now someone!"

I felt Spirit energy coming closer...and pretty fast too. I turned around just in time to see Sasame-chan and Ichigo land in front of me. I was full of anger when I saw Ichigo. I couldn't calm down at all.

"Toshiro, it's about time we found you."

"…"

I tried to hold all my anger inside and it wasn't working. I had a huge headache and I really wanted to ask her why…why she didn't answer me when I told her I loved her quite a while ago. Why she didn't ask me to escort her here instead of him. Soon I had a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Sasame.

"You okay Toshiro-san? You seem really upset-"

"Of course he is. He wants to know why I'm with you and he said he saw the quick hug-"

She had wrapped her arms around me and…hugged me. It was awkward for me since I hadn't hugged anyone for the longest time. I had soon put my arms on her back. She was warm and I really felt bad for doubting her. I should be happy for her if she wanted to be with Ichigo… I just wish it wasn't so hard. I had tied her scarf around her neck and she looked up at me. She let go and smiled at me. She thanked me for returning her scarf. I could imagine that Ichigo was laughing, but he just smiled at me. He was still an idiot either way. My anger settled down, but I was still trying to be happy for her.

"If you wanted a hug you could have just asked!"

"…a-arigatou…"

We walked for awhile in our gigai until we ran into some guy.

"Hayate?"

"Sasame! And you remember my name!"

"Of course…"

"It's nice to see you again here!"

"Yeah, it is…"

"I'll see you again Sasame!"

"Good bye…"

It was like he didn't know that Ichigo and I were here at all. It was pretty weird. But I ignored it and moved on. It was going to snow again. Good thing that I gave her the scarf back, otherwise she could catch a cold. I called Urahara from my cell, and arranged to stay there. When we got there everyone was hungry and since I was the only one that wasn't that tired I cooked. I tied a white apron around my waist like I had done at home. It only took 10 minutes to cook something up. It wasn't surprising that it tasted pretty good. But everyone was still shocked that I could cook. As we sat around the table, Sasame was talking about joining a squad.

"-and I have to join before Christmas."

"Have you chosen one yet?"

"No…I can't quite decide yet."

"What about Toshiro's squad?"

"It's Hitsugaya Taichou."

"Whatever."

"Well…"

She looked at me, kind of worried in a way. I didn't see why not but it would be hard for me seeing Ichigo come to see her everyday- …no I won't think of that. I listened to what she had to say next.

"Only if Toshiro-san agrees to it…"

"…are you sure?"

"Sure?"

"Why are you going to join the tenth squad?"

"Well…"

"Hitsugaya Taichou has a point."

We all looked at Urahara who had waved his white fan in front of his face. He sat down on his pillow and continued.

"You should pick a squad that matches your abilities well. Do you really think that you have similar skills?"

"I-I…"

She seemed to get upset about this, but he was telling the truth. I didn't want her to learn to do a whole different way of doing things because she was pressured to join my squad. It was like I said before. I want the best for her…even if I'm not involved in her life…

O_o The end of chapter 3! How was that? Not bad for making it up as I type... anyway I hope everyone had a good Christmas and a Happy New Year! Hopefully Toshiro-san will learn the truth behind the reason Sasame-chan is here. And I wonder what Hayate was doing there… *wink wink* anyway, there might be mistakes but I finished around 12:00am so I wouldn't be awake as much… Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4, Sorry for the wait! I been sick for a week and wasn't going to have any ideas. Arg…I hate January, it's all slushy outside! It's saddening that all the snow is gone, but at least we still have Toshiro! ^^ By the way it's harder than it seems writing this on the spot. (Hopefully it does get easier) After the long wait…Enjoy! ^^ Review please? ^_~

Vocabulary you may/may not know:

*********

**Urusai = Shut up (Not sure of spelling)**

**Obaa-san = Grandmother (I believe…)**

**Betsuni = It's nothing (Not sure of spelling)**

**Nii-san = Brother**

**Baka = Idiot/Dummy**

**Kawaii = Cute**

**Shugoi = Awesome/Cool**

**Gomen = I'm Sorry**

**Arigatou = Thanks**

**Haori = Captain's Coat**

**Taichou = Captain**

**Gigai = Faux body (like a human body)**

**Shinigami = Soul Reaper / Death God**

*********

Sasame's Christmas

**Chapter 4**

**** Sasame's POV ****

I yawned. It was almost midnight already. It had been a couple days in Karakura town and soon it was my birthday. I had my head on my pillow, and looked around the room. I was in a guest room in Urahara's shop, the same room that I stayed in when I was injured by the fake Hanatarou that was actually Aizen's zanpaku-to Suigetsu, in disguise. I also remembered that Toshiro-san was worried about me so he waited outside the room for me but he had fallen asleep because he was exhausted. I rolled onto my side facing the door. I heard his footsteps in the hall. I wondered what he was doing… he should have been asleep already. I was curious and I felt like talking to him. But I knew better than to get up now. He would scold me about getting some rest, and then I would argue back that he should rest also. I turned over to face the wall, where my clothes and bags were. I hoped that he would forgive me for lying to him and accept his gift. I slowly closed my eyes and started dreaming…

(Sasame's Dream)

_It was snowing all around me. I was at the Soul Society again. I looked down and noticed that I was wearing a new Kimono that I've never seen before. I looked around and heard screaming. There were people running franticly and chaos was everywhere. What was going on? I looked around for Toshiro-san but I couldn't see him. In fact there was no Taichou anywhere. Women were clutching onto their children and some belongings. I started to follow everyone else, but one by one they fell around me. Every where I turned was hurt. I started to shake and my head was hurting so much. Why had this happened? Is this a dream?! I wanted Toshiro-san to be by my side and save me. Or was this only for me to handle? I didn't want to rely on someone all the time. But what was I to do? I looked up to see someone limping towards me. It was blurry but I managed to see his face. It was Hayate! But what was he doing here? I went up to him, when I realized that he was covered in blood. I wanted Toshiro-san to be here more than ever. Was I going to have the same fate as Hayate? I started to scream…_

(Dream End)

I woke up screaming. I gasped for air, trying to get the image out of my head. There was so much blood everywhere, I looked around but it seemed like everything was covered in blood. I held my face against the palms of my hands. I heard a rush of footsteps of someone coming closer.

"Are you okay Sasame-chan?! I heard you screaming."

Toshiro-san had knocked then opened the door a little bit, not enough to see into the room.

"…I-I need you…"

Toshiro-san opened the door more until I could see him. He looked around the room like he was expecting something bad happened. I was still shaking and the images were still in my mind flowing like thoughts. I didn't understand why I was so afraid… I've had nightmares before and they were more terrifying than this dream. I had a bad feeling about this one though…and the feeling wasn't going away.

"…Toshiro…-san."

"What is it?"

I hesitated to answer. He kept looking at me.

"…I'm scared Toshiro-san!"

I ran up to him hugging him as tight as I could and closed my eyes. Soon he put his hands on my back comforting me. He was so warm, and I always felt safe around him, and yet I couldn't say it to his face. I started to cry a bit.

"…stay with me."

**** Toshiro's POV ****

I stayed with her until she fell asleep again. She seemed younger when she was resting. I had gotten to hug her again, which made we wonder how I met a girl like her. I was always glad to be with her, but I didn't know what I was going to do for her birthday. I looked back at her. She seemed happier that she wasn't afraid, but she never told me what happened. I stayed up for another hour just thinking about her until I went back to my room to sleep.

The next morning finally came and it was already breakfast. I was last to wake up, and without knowing it, Sasame-chan and I were going walking around town. She was wearing jeans and a cute jacket with a white sweater underneath. She had forgotten her scarf again, but then again so did I. We walked for awhile admiring some new things that we've never seen before or all the window displays. We took a break at a nearby café and I had gotten us some 'Hot chocolate'. I've heard of it but never dared to try it. I decided to let it cool a bit before trying. It did smell pretty good though. She smiled and thanked me for the drink.

"Arigatou! …Toshiro-san I want to tell you my dream I had last night."

"Dream?"

She nodded and looked up at me. Her smile had faded. He had closed her eyes to remember the things that had made her frightened last night.

"It was snowing out, and people were running away from something. I saw people falling and Hayate was covered in…"

She stopped from talking but I knew what she was going to say. She had kept saying that there was so much blood. But why? Something didn't feel right. But I kept it to myself. She took a sip of the hot chocolate. She smiled again.

"It's delicious!"

I took a sip as well and it did taste pretty good. When Rukia Kuchiki told everyone about the juice box and coffee I was curious. But coffee didn't taste like tea at all. It has really warmed us for the winter weather outside. Sasame-chan placed her cup down again and looked out the café window.

"Where should we go next?"

"I don't know."

"Why don't you pick Toshiro-san? I want to know your favourite place in Karakura."

"…Favourite place?"

She nodded again and smiled. We left after we finished the 'Hot Chocolate', and started walking down the street, past Ichigo's house, the high school, the park and down the long road.

After walking a long time we finally reached the road where you could see the sunset. I leaned against the railing and Sasame-chan stood beside me. Sasame-chan looked around, and it had started to snow again. She smiled and started walking around. But out of nowhere my cell phone rang. I reached into my pocket and answered the call.

"Hello?"

It was Rangiku.

"TAICHOU!!! I've been wondering where you went!!!"

"Then why didn't you call about 5 days ago when I left?"

"I…um…-"

She hesitated for awhile.

"You didn't notice did you?!"

"I was so busy working and-"

"Like you would actually work for once!!!"

"…"

"You better have the paperwork finished in time again. I'm not doing it for you."

"But Taichou! It's borrrrrrring!"

"That's why it's called 'work'."

"Fine…"

I hung up the phone and put it back in my jeans pocket. I turned back to find that Sasame-chan was gone. I turned around quickly to see her waving from the road higher up. I ran to catch up with her after she continued up the road. She started to run to try to make me catch her. But she ran onto black ice and she fell. I got to her and caught her. I looked at her face, and it was a shade of pink. She got back on her feet.

"Gomen…"

We continued to walk until it got dark. When we walked back, the night market was open. There was a bunch of people who looked like thugs and people who didn't were cautious. I looked at Sasame who looked a bit worried. We passed a man who had gotten drunk and yelling at people who passed. Hopefully I didn't have to make a scene of it. Then we noticed Ichigo walking and waved to us. Sasame-chan stayed by my side though, when usually she would run up to him.

"Hey Toshiro, Hey Sasame!"

"It's Hitsugaya Taichou-"

I was cut off by my phone as it beeped. I took it out of my pocket and looked at it. A flashing red dot had pointed out the coordinates.

"Hollow."

"Lead the way Toshiro!"

I sighed. There was no way in history that he would get it right. Ichigo swallowed his mod soul candy and Kon was in his body. Sasame-chan and I just stood there. Ichigo looked at me and looked surprised.

"Aren't you coming?"

"There's no point of three people going."

Ichigo turned and started to take a step away from us when Sasame-chan turned to me, and Ichigo stopped when he overheard.

"Can I fight the hollow?"

I was a bit nervous of her being by herself even since the time Aizen was after her for her zanpaku-to's abilities. There was no idea when his next attack could be.

"…I'll be there then."

"Arigatou! I want to see if I can fight hollow now."

"We'll see."

Sasame-chan and I swallowed our mod soul candy. Yuuki and Sora took our places.

"Yuuki meet us at the Urahara Shop. Ichigo, Sasame let's go"

"Yes sir."

We started running towards the park area where the hollow had been spotted. We turned a few times until we got there. Ichigo looked around trying to see it. I followed the sound of the hollow's screeching. And there it was, standing beside a tree over a young girl. The little girl had her hands over her head and crying.

**** Sasame's POV ****

I looked up at a giant hollow that kind of resembled a frog. I haven't fought one by myself before but Toshiro-san and Ichigo were by me just in case. I was still scared though. I was reminded of my dream. Was it a hollow…or even worse, Aizen?! I was interrupted by the screech of the hollow; soon it came charging towards us. I dodged to the side and my comrades dodged to the other side of it. Toshiro-san had hyourinmaru in his hand, and Ichigo had his hand on Zangetsu. The hollow turned around and 'hopped' towards me. I jumped in the air unleashing my zanpaku-to.

"Eien Hyourinmaru!" (Eternal Hyourinmaru)

Water droplets formed around my zanpaku-to into hyourinmaru's shape. Putting both hands on my zanpaku-to, I slashed downwards onto the hollow's head. But I wasn't strong enough. The hollow's arm reached up and grabbed my hyourinmaru. The giant hollow swung its arm away, and I was flung back and landed in the ground. My zanpaku-to returned to its normal state. Unfortunately I lost my balance and tripped on the ground.

"Sasame-chan!"

Toshiro-san stood in front of me. I quickly got up. I kept Ame (Authors Note: Sasame nicknamed her zanpaku-to 'Rain' from its original name Eternal Rain) in its original form and went beside him.

"I'm fine… Please let me try again!"

"…"

He nodded, and I rushed towards the hollow and this time the frog attacked first. I dodged behind it and it was the best time to strike. I used kidou instead of my zanpaku-to. I pointed my two fingers towards the hollow's side.

"Destructive Art 4: White Lightning!"

"Screeeeeech!"

The hollow had fallen over. I continued and ran closer. The hollow got back up and this time headed for the young girl. Ichigo ran over and slashed the hollow in the arm. It screeched out again then the hollow backed away and jumped in the air towards me. I was unable to move, and even if I did it would be too late. Toshiro ran in front of me again and with one slash of his ice-based sword the hollow was gone. I looked at Toshiro-san from behind and he still looked forward holding hyourinmaru. Ichigo had performed the soul burial on the young girl's soul and we later returned to the Urahara Shop. Yuuki, Sora and Kon were waiting for us when we finally arrived. Sora stood up and walked up to us.

"Took you long enough! I've been bored sitting here with this pervert and quiet boy over there!"

Sora pointed to Yuuki who still just sat at the table patiently. Kon was taking a nap with his head on the table drooling while talking in his sleep about Orihime and Rangiku. It was around 10:30 now and I especially was starving. Usually you didn't have to eat in the Soul Society, you only needed water. But the gigai had required food. Tessai had some rice for us already so Toshiro-san didn't have to make something. Ichigo had gone back to his room at his house like he had done this week, secretly through his bedroom window. So Toshiro-san, Urahara and Tessai and I were around the table. Urahara had waved his fan in front of his face and began to start a subject while Toshiro-san started drinking his tea.

"The day you are heading back…It's tomorrow right?"

I nodded. Toshiro-san placed down his tea back on the table and there was more silence. Urahara tried to break it up again.

"I almost forgot to wish you an early happy birthday Sasame-chan!"

"Um…arigatou, but it's not really early…more like tomorrow."

Toshiro-san and I stood up ready to get some rest to go back home tomorrow.

"Ah well! Good night you two!"

"Good night, Urahara, Tessai and Toshiro-san."

"Night."

I changed into my green pyjamas that I had borrowed from Ichigo's sister, even though I wasn't sure if he even asked her. But they would work for now. Soon I felt a bit thirsty, so I went to get a glass of water, when I nearly ran into Toshiro-san. But he was wearing his normal clothes and was about to go outside.

"Where are you going?"

"Just… taking a walk. Good Night Sasame-chan."

He walked through the door and closed it. After getting that drink, I went to bed and just layed there. Tomorrow we would head home. And tomorrow it seemed like everything was going to change. I only had to wait. As my eyes began to close I could only wish that everything will be fine. When I fell asleep, I had the same dream again…

^^ Chapter 4! I hope you guys keep reading until the next chapter! And does her dream have anything to do with Aizen? And where is Toshiro going? Why to-(Spoiler!) Just kidding, I'm not going to tell you cuz I'm mean :) hehe! Hope you enjoyed! ^_~ Review please…?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 is here~! ^_~ Just on time! A little warning, it's a bit sad, and the Head Captain is a bastard. Lol. I hate that guy… . Anyway, I'm sorry beforehand for what Toshiro has to endure during this chapter. Poor Hitsu-kun…and Sasame-chan… I feel bad, but hopefully things would turn around! Hope you enjoy this chapter! A quick thanks to:

**Adding This Story to their Favourites:**

Draco MalfoyGirl 16

Mel G in the house

The RoseBlade Ninja Alchemist

angeloflight0777

hitsugayaXOX

**For Alerting this Story:**

Draco MalfoyGirl 16

Hikari6007

Rika Night

angeloflight0777

dreamingloser

hitsugayaXOX

**And For Reviewing ^^:**

angeloflight0777

Hikari6007

Draco MalfoyGirl 16

Vocabulary you may/may not know:

*********

**Urusai = Shut up (Not sure of spelling)**

**Obaa-san = Grandmother (I believe…)**

**Betsuni = It's nothing (Not sure of spelling)**

**Nii-san = Brother**

**Baka = Idiot/Dummy**

**Kawaii = Cute**

**Shugoi = Awesome/Cool**

**Gomen = I'm Sorry**

**Arigatou = Thanks**

**Haori = Captain's Coat**

**Taichou = Captain**

**Gigai = Faux body (like a human body)**

**Shinigami = Soul Reaper / Death God**

*********

Sasame's Christmas

**Chapter 5**

**** Toshiro's POV ****

The next morning I had to wake up extra early to get ready to leave for the Soul Society. I put on my Haori and slid my sheath over my head and onto my shoulder. I picked up my green scarf and after a few tries I finally tied it around my neck. I walked out of the guest room I was staying in. Sasame-chan's room was right across the hall. She must still be in her room. I had left my gigai here at Urahara's shop and waited outside. Ichigo and Urahara, along with Tessai, Ururu and Jinta were waiting. Sasame-chan had come out not too long after me. She had a few bags from her Christmas shopping for everyone back home. She really was truly too nice to everyone. But she sure lighted a room up with her smile. I walked a couple steps away from the shop and took hold of Hyourinmaru. The sheath disappeared and I opened the senkai gate. A round door had appeared and opened revealing a second door which also opened. Two hell butterflies had flown out to grant us a safe passage. I turned towards everyone else.

"It's ready."

Sasame-chan walked up beside me and turned around to face the others. She bowed a little to show her appreciation.

"Arigatou for letting us stay here for awhile."

"No problem! Come by my shop anytime, just take care!"

Urahara had leaned a bit on his cane and Sasame-chan waved goodbye. She had walked through first and disappeared into the light and one butterfly had followed her. I soon followed her, when I realized that I might have forgotten something. I checked for it and I took out a small box. In the corner of my eyes I saw Urahara smiling like he knew what it was. I just tried to ignore him and walked through the gate after putting it away. The doors closed behind me the gate in front of us opened up and we were back in the Soul Society. My senkai gate had opened by the lieutenant's office.

"Toshiro-san,"

"Yes?"

"Why did you follow me to Karakura Town in the first place?"

"…I-I…"

I didn't know what to say. I had wanted to keep her safe from Aizen again, but otherwise I just felt like I had to find her. Without realizing it I had created a bond with someone. I didn't want this to happen. Everyone around me always gets hurt…Kusaka, my Grandmother, Hinamori-san and others.

"Sorry to have been troubling…you must have had to look after your advanced guard squad."

"…You weren't doing anything wrong."

"…You sure? Sorry-"

"You don't have to apologize to me. I was the only one who actually caused any sort of trouble. Gomen."

"…Toshiro-san"

It was a silent moment for awhile until Hinamori-san, Kira, Hanatarou and Rangiku had came running to greet us. Then they all smiled when she had smiled, because she was glad to be back at home.

"Welcome back you two!"

They all yelled and started talked to each other, while I just stood there wondering if I had made the right decision to follow her in the first place. I did feel better to learn the truth behind why she was with Ichigo, but something was still wrong. Her dream still had a bad feeling to it. Was this Hayate going to really be covered in blood? Sasame-chan had came and walked beside me.

"Can I talk to you some more after?"

"…Sure. But I have things to do back at my office, I'll see you later. Happy Birthday."

Rangiku came along with me as I walked to my office. I open the door, took one look and my eyes grew wide…

"…R-Rangiku…What did you do…TO OUR OFFICE?!?!"

"Um…well…"

Everything was trashed, with sake bottles lying around everywhere and chairs knocked over. Books from my shelf had been sprawled onto the floor and my desk was covered in papers. I walked closer and picked a few papers up and looked through them, all with overdue dates. …That grandpa of a Taichou would scold me for sure if he knew about this! …and sure enough, I was called down to his office by a subordinate of his.

"Excuse me Hitsugaya Taichou, but the Head Taichou would like to see you in his office right away."

"I told you so…"

"Um…sir who are you talking too?"

"…No one! Let's get going."

We walked to the first squad's enormous office. I walked up to a large double door with two guards standing in front of it. They looked at me and opened it as I walked though it. I kept walking down a hallway and the subordinate followed me until I got to another door. I pushed it open myself and closed it behind me. I looked and saw the head Taichou sitting at his desk, who was also looking back at me. Then I noticed Sasame-chan standing far from his desk looking a bit worried. She seemed surprised to see me here.

"…Toshiro-san."

"Yamada-chan, bite your tongue! He is a higher rank than you are; give him the respected title to higher ranks that could possibly kill you on the spot!"

"G-Gomen…Head Taichou-sama! Please excuse my rudeness towards the ranks!"

She went to the floor to bow her head down in the highest respects towards the Taichou. She looked up and turned towards me and did the same.

"I-I'm sorry…H-Hitsugaya Taichou, please forgive me-"

She sounded really upset, and she couldn't say anything to the Taichou to argue with him. I knew what it was like, being helpless. I couldn't let her be the same way.

"There's no reason to apologize-"

The grandpa Taichou had hit the floor with his cane and he did not look happy. He ordered Sasame-chan to stand and she got up and stood next to me.

"Both of you had done wrong lately. Therefore I cannot take this lightly. You will have to be punished. Sasame Yamada, you had gone to the Living World when you were strictly ordered to find a squad before Christmas, and if not you will be revoked from becoming a shinigami and be forced to live back in the 2nd district in Rukongai. Hitsugaya Taichou, you abandoned your squad and followed her when I know very well that you knew of her duty. You didn't bring her back immediately, and you had also didn't return your week's worth of paperwork. Both of you had forgotten your duty as a shinigami."

I glanced at Sasame-chan who was taking this pretty hard. It was her birthday and yet one person had enough power to ruin it for her. How heartless could he be? I didn't care what the punishment would be. I just wanted to make her feel better.

"Sasame Yamada, your punishment is that you have to choose a squad by tomorrow or you will be assigned one! Hitsugaya Taichou! You have abandoned your squad countless times and now I have the perfect way to teach you how important being a Taichou is to your squad. You are demoted from a Taichou for the time being, until you learn your lesson! Please hand in your Haori. Both of you are dismissed!"

D-D-Demoted?! You have to be joking! I was stunned at the thought, but I slid off my sash with Hyourinmaru and took off my Haori. I placed it on his desk and walked back with my zanpaku-to in hand. I had my back to him and Sasame-chan walked with me out. When we finally made it out of the building she started not feeling very well.

"What's with that old man?! …Sasame-chan? Are you okay?"

"…Y-Yeah, I'm just not feeling very well-"

In her eyes she started tearing up she wiped them away with her sleeve.

"G-Gomen, I have to go-"

She started running off and around the corner. What an awful day for her. I followed her to see that she was sitting down against the wall. She was crying and she looked up at me. Her eyes seemed to say everything about her. Her sadness was overwhelming. I held out my hand to her.

**** Sasame's POV ****

I looked up to him; he seemed so different without his Haori. He must hate me for being demoted, if only I told him what I was really doing, and he wouldn't have followed me and gotten in trouble. How could he still be by my side after what I had done? I wanted to reach out to him, to save me once again. I reached out my hand slowly at first towards his hand, when it had started to snow. I couldn't hold my tears back any longer, and I didn't try to hide it. When my hand fell into the palm of his, it was so warm. He helped me up, and I looked down at the ground. Soon his arms wrapped around me, and my eyes grew wider. My tears fell down the side of my cheek as I leaned against his shoulder and he had his head against mine.

"It's my…fault-"

I closed my eyes only for a second, when Toshiro-san spoke to me.

"What is? Like I said before…don't apologize to me."

"…What should I say then? I was the one who got you demoted because-"

"I went on my own. I don't care what the punishment is…right now I want to stop you from being sad on your day you should be smiling like you always are, and…"

He was still hugging me, and I noticed that Toshiro-san's Shinigami robe was getting soaked from the snowflakes falling on him. I stop myself from crying any longer. He was probably cold now from being soaked from the snow, and probably my tears. I still couldn't tell him why I really was with Ichigo, out shopping, and I couldn't tell Toshiro-san that I actually did love him…But why did he just hold me out of the blue?

"…Why did you…"

"I wanted to make you feel better…it made me happier when you did the same…"

"Arigatou Tosh-… I mean, Hitsugaya Tosh-"

"Ignore the old man. Toshiro-san is fine."

He looked as if he remembered something. He looked in the direction of his office. He had to get anything he needed from his office, well…his old office. I walked with him back, after he invited me to come. He opened the door for me and I turned on the lights.

"HAPPY BITHDAY SASAME-CHAN!!!"

Everyone I had known was hiding in Toshiro-san's office, and they cheered until they saw the look on our faces, Rangiku was the first to say anything.

"T-Taichou, where is your Haori?"

Toshiro-san looked to the side away from everyone else. It must have been hard for him to tell them what happened.

"I-I'm not your Taichou anymore…"

He looked away trying to keep his so-called self, trying to stop himself from looking depressed. I could tell that he didn't want me to think it was my fault. Rangiku had stopped talking, and looked away sadly. Hinamori-san looked down at the floor, thinking of how hard it would be. One person's sadness flooded the room with tears. I looked at Toshiro-san. He noticed everyone's emotion and perked up a bit looking confused. He talked to them again.

"It's only temporary, besides, he needs Taichou more than ever at this point in time. He wouldn't gain anything by firing me."

He smiled at me, and I could only smile back. Everyone else had perked up a bit also. Toshiro-san was right; it did light up a room. The party was fun, I chatted with all my friends, and even Toshiro was talking to others, like he wasn't a Taichou to begin with. Hinamori-san had planned this party with Rangiku-san, and Toshiro-san had told them he was okay with it. It seemed so unlike him at all. But all I could do was smile, like he wanted me too. People had gone out of they way to get me some presents, and I had to sit on the couch next to Hinamori-san as I opened them. I had gotten some new clips and a beautiful winter blue dress. It was such a light blue that it was silver, like the snow. It…was the same kimono I was wearing in my dream! D-Did that mean it's real…? I shook the thoughts from my head and saw a note had dropped beside me. I had picked it up and read it when no one was looking. I had only a statement written in capitals.

'_I LOVE YOU SASAME-CHAN'_

I hid the note in my hand. Things were starting to get weirder and weirder. Rangiku had noticed a small box hidden beneath some wrappings and had given it too me. I had looked for a name but none were present. I lifted the box's lid, and I found a note inside next to a beautiful gift. There was no name but I could only gaze at the gift. But who could have gotten this for me?

How was that? A bit sad that Toshiro isn't a Taichou at the moment, but hopefully everything gets back to normal. ^^ And I wonder what's in the box…lol, even I don't know yet. O_o Review please ^^ I want to hear suggestion or if you like this story, cuz you know, I can't read your minds…or can I? Lol, just kidding. Please? ^_~


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6! Sorry it took so long to post, my grandma's not doing well anymore and I've been ignoring my story. Enough about me though, time to read! Enjoy and Please Review!

Vocabulary you may/may not know:

*********

**Urusai = Shut up (Not sure of spelling)**

**Obaa-san = Grandmother (I believe…)**

**Betsuni = It's nothing (Not sure of spelling)**

**Nii-san = Brother**

**Baka = Idiot/Dummy**

**Kawaii = Cute**

**Shugoi = Awesome/Cool**

**Gomen = I'm Sorry**

**Arigatou = Thanks**

**Haori = Captain's Coat**

**Taichou = Captain**

**Gigai = Faux body (like a human body)**

**Shinigami = Soul Reaper / Death God**

**Eien Ame = Eternal Rain (Thanks to Inaugurate for translating! ^^)**

*********

Sasame's Christmas

**Chapter 6**

**** Toshiro's POV ****

I watched Sasame-chan hold a kimono in her hands; she picked a piece of paper up, and quickly read it. I don't think anyone else saw her crumple the piece of paper in her right hand. I was curious about it, but I ignored it and looked back at the kimono, it reminded me of the kimono that Sasame-chan described in her dream. Strange or not, It was way better than the gift I had gotten her…speaking of which, where did it go? I looked around for a bit, hoping I would spot it. I noticed where it had fallen, and Rangiku had picked it up. Damn…I didn't even put a note saying that it was from me. She passed it to Sasame-chan, who slowly opened the top of the small box. It was just a plain navy blue box. I looked away hoping that she would like it…but I was a bit embarrassed that I had gotten it for her. I closed my eyes at the thought of rejection.

"H-How pretty…"

I immediately opened my eyes and looked to see everyone's reactions. But I was only interested in Sasame-chan's. She had just gazed at it. …I didn't think that she would like it. I was horrible when it came to picking gifts. She had picked them up and soon smiled. I was a bit surprised when she actually had put one of them in her hair.

"I love those beautiful snowflake clips Sasame-chan! They are so sparkly!"

"I wonder who sent those to you!"

People had commented randomly, when I just stood there. She had liked them after all. I sighed, until I saw Rangiku walking towards me.

"Enjoying the party Taichou?"

"I told you already, you can't call me Taichou for awhile."

"But to me, you'll always be my little Taichou!"

"…now you're just bugging me!"

She smirked and leaned closer to whisper in my ear.

"She liked your gift after all. I had wondered what you had got her."

"W-W-What are you talking about?"

"Come on Taichou, everyone in the lieutenants office knows that you have a little crush~!"

"DO NOT!"

I had said that a bit too loud…everyone in the room looked at me; I could feel my face get redder. I looked away. Rangiku just wouldn't understand. She wasn't there when I had first told Sasame-chan that I loved her. I hadn't gotten a response…and I probably will never get one at this rate. When they moved onto the next gift, I looked around my office. I wasn't going to be here for awhile. Even though before I left to get my punishment, Rangiku and Hinamori-san had asked to host a party for Sasame-chan here, but I had made them clean it up for a price. It was already getting messy again, but I guess some things won't ever change. For the rest of the party I just watched everyone enjoying themselves. I didn't really eat anything, mostly because I was thinking about the dream Sasame-chan had told me. Was that really the kimono she was wearing? I had walked over to the window and gazed outside. It was snowing pretty hard, like she described in her dream.

After the party, Sasame-chan, Rangiku and Hinamori-san stayed with me to help clean up. We all had work tomorrow, so we had to clean up faster than we normally would. Rangiku had said she would help us, but like usual, she did nothing but talk. Hinamori-san and Sasame-chan seemed to still be happy with cleaning for some reason. Meanwhile I didn't talk that much at all and just stuck to cleaning. After I had locked up the office and gathered all my stuff I would need, I handed Rangiku the key. I wasn't allowed to have any privileges that a Taichou would have, not even carrying a key. We helped carry some stuff Sasame-chan had gotten, but Hinamori-san and Rangiku went home and gave me they stuff they had and gone. I was left to help Sasame-chan; we walked for awhile until we ended up at her house. She had unlocked her door and turned on the lights and welcomed me inside. Now that I think about it, it was the first time I had been in her home. I had passed it many times, but it seemed so different actually being inside.

"You can just leave them on the sofa over there. I'll put them away before I go to bed."

She had placed what she was carrying on the sofa. Her house wasn't that different from mine really, but even after the party she seemed really tired, or upset.

"H-How was your birthday?"

"It was really fun, Arigatou I had no idea that you had helped plan it."

"I-It's fine."

She had smiled at me. I remembered that I still had to bring my stuff home so I said good night, and was about to leave to go home.

"W-Wait Toshiro-san!"

I stopped and turned to look at her. She started to look a bit nervous, and it seemed like she changed the subject.

"…You didn't eat anything! Aren't you hungry?"

"…"

…Hungry? Now I was worried if she was even feeling okay. Why would she care if I didn't eat anything? She looked to the side a bit, nervously.

"Y-You can stay to eat something quickly, if you want."

She had started making hot water to make some tea. She had asked me to stay, so I stayed. I sat around the round table near her kitchen area. She soon placed down a cup of tea in front of me.

"Arigatou."

"It's fine…are you sure you're not hungry?"

"I'm fine, don't worry about it."

Even though she poured herself some tea and sat across from me, she didn't drink her tea at all. She still seemed a bit nervous about something.

"Are you worried about something Sasame-chan?"

"Well…I'm worried about my dream, but I'm okay-"

"The kimono right? Is it the same one that you had in your dream?"

She nodded and looked down at her tea. She changed from being a bit sacred to being really worried and shocked. She looked up again at me.

"What if my dream is real? We have to help Hayate!"

"…How can we do that? I can't when I have other non-Taichou work to do."

"Hmm…oh! That reminds me, I have to pick a squad by the end of tomorrow."

"Have you decided yet?"

She shook her head no. It must be really tough for her to choose that quickly. I wish I could help but there was really nothing that I could do. Soon her brother came through the door. He didn't notice me when he came through the door.

"I'm home Sasame-chan! Sorry I was running late again…Hitsugaya Taichou?!"

"It's just Hitsugaya for awhile."

"Sorry sir! I-I mean Hitsugaya!"

I finished my tea and thanked her for inviting me. I tied my scarf around my neck, grabbed my things and once more wished her a happy birthday.

"Get some rest. See you tomorrow."

"Goodbye Toshiro-san…"

"Bye Hitsugaya."

The next morning~

I had eaten quickly this morning so I could have time to figure out where I would have to 'work' since usually you couldn't trust subordinates to get a message to someone on time. I slid Hyourinmaru onto my shoulder and tied my scarf around my neck. I looked at the spare Haori I still had hung up. Sigh, that grandpa would one day pay for this. I headed to the door and opened it. It hadn't snowed at night or this morning. Could be the reason I actually got some sleep. I walked outside to find someone from the first squad running up to me.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro, Orders from the head-Taichou. You are to work for the eleventh squad today."

"Mhmm."

I took my time walking there, now knowing that I didn't have to waste my time looking for someone. I yawned. Sigh, I obviously wasn't a morning person. But hearing this voice again I had become wide awake.

"Toshiro-san!"

I stopped and looked behind me; Sasame-chan was running towards me. She smiled as she caught up. She was also ready for work today, in her Shinigami robes, and her zanpaku-to Eien Ame in her belt. (Eien Ame = Eternal Rain, Thanks to Inaugurate for translating! ^^) She had smiled and started a conversation.

"How are you doing this morning?"

"…Fine I guess. What about you?"

"A bit tired, but anyway where are you working today Sasame-chan?"

"Eleventh Squad."

"Same here…Isn't it the offence squad?"

"Mhmm."

I would have never guessed that I could work alongside her today and on that Hayate's squad too. This might not be such a bad day, if I could be happy and see Hayate and warn him to be careful. But then I had a pair of hands covering my eyes. Damn Rangiku. She should have been at work by now! I uncovered my eyes and turned around.

"What is it Rangiku?"

"How's my crushing little Taichou?"

"URUSAI!!!"

Sasame-chan had just missed what she had said and good thing too. Even that she knew that I liked her already; I had always gotten embarrassed saying it. Rangiku was really getting on my nerves now; especially if she was going to say that every time she would see me. …This is why I didn't want her to know in the first place! I sighed and asked again.

"What do you want?!"

"I…kind of lost the key to the office…"

"WHATTTT?!?!"

Sighing, (once again!) that actually having a decent lieutenant was never going to happen I pulled out the spare key I had from a bush near the office. I had told her millions of times about it, but she never listened. She left us in peace, and we headed to the eleventh squad's office.

**** Sasame's POV ****

Toshiro-san and I walked until we came to an office. Toshiro-san guided me into the office, where we saw Yachiru sit on the desk. The desk didn't seem like it was used at all. I looked back at the pink haired girl again. She smiled and jumped towards me.

"Do you have any snacks?"

"No sorry, but I'll bring some tomorrow okay?"

"Okay! Ken-chan will be here soon!"

She glided away, and soon Zaraki Taichou had come into the room. He had his zanpaku-to over his shoulder, and when I saw it, it was broken and it didn't look sharp at all. I was a bit tense being with the Taichou. Toshiro-san just looked at him calmly like it was of no importance whatsoever. Kenpachi held his zanpaku-to down towards the floor.

"The old man had told me about you guys. To tell you the truth I could care less what happened."

The Taichou paced around for a bit, and then the Taichou looked at Toshiro-san and smiled. He raised his sword to Toshiro-san's face, just inches away. Toshiro-san just looked at him still quite calmly.

"If you fight me and live I'll let you go."

Toshiro-san blinked and folded his arms over his chest. It was like he didn't care that the other Taichou had just threatened him.

"I refuse. Just tell me something to do and this punishment will go a lot quicker!"

"That's too bad. And what about you huh?"

He turned his head towards me, now pointing his sword at me and I started to panic. This man seemed almost insane in a way. There was no way I could even fight him, or let alone anyone. Toshiro-san unfolded his arms and moved the zanpaku-to away from my face and stood up for me.

"Don't go near her. Just give us something to do."

"FIGHT!"

He had raised his zanpaku-to with one hand and hit the floor. Toshiro-san flashstepped and grabbed me, and then flashstepped away from the building around to the other side. The building's windows were smashed, and the roof collapsed in on itself. Kenpachi jumped out from the rubble, heading towards us. I looked at Toshiro-san, he nodded and I jumped to the side and flew into the air and landed away from the two Taichou. Toshiro-san had grabbed Hyourinmaru, and clashed with Zaraki's hit. Toshiro jumped to the side, and blocked another attack. The Taichou had started laughing like crazy with a smile upon his face. As I had watched them, I noticed Yachiru standing beside me. She just looked at them and turned towards me. She smiled.

"Ken-chan really seems like he's having fun!"

"What…?"

I looked back at Toshiro-san, and soon he was gathering spirit energy, but whenever he tried, he seemed to get extremely tired. He was still dodging Kenpachi's attacks, but why couldn't gather any spirit energy? Without it he couldn't use Shikai or Bankai. Toshiro-san had to think of something, and quick! He jumped back through the air and landed on the ground, out of the range of his attacks, but he seemed really out of breath, which was really unlike him. Kenpachi walked closer and his smile got even wider. Toshiro-san had nearly fallen over, but gripped Hyourinmaru harder and regained his balance. As I got even more worried, a Taichou appeared in front of Toshiro-san. He was as surprised as I was.

"You shouldn't fight if someone doesn't have the will too."

"Unohana Taichou?"

The polite, motherly Taichou from the Medical squad had looked back to Toshiro-san.

"Head Taichou Yamamoto had enforced your limiter to an even stronger force. You can't gather much spirit energy, or else you'll pass out."

Toshiro-san looked tired, even when he was angry about not being able to defend. That's all he had ever done and someone had easily taken something that Toshiro-san had lived for. Kenpachi had dropped his guard, and his smile. He turned and walked away like nothing happened. Unohana had looked at him.

"Where are you heading?"

"There's no point if he can't fight to his fullest."

Toshiro-san looked at Kenpachi like he was crazy. And he whispered to the side.

"…There's no point in fighting at all."

We had walked over to the medical squad and had made Toshiro-san rest. He had recovered easily, but he was mad for the rest of the day. He tried not to show it though but it was easy to tell from his eyes. We didn't even see Hayate at all after that either, since we couldn't stay at the eleventh squad anymore. It was like we kept heading into trouble wherever we went. I remembered the fact that I was running out of time. I had asked advice from Toshiro-san.

"…I need your help Toshiro."

"Is Kenpachi still around?!"

"No…I have to pick a squad today or else. Remember?"

"Of course, it was your punishment. But if you ask me it isn't that bad."

"But its still hard…people don't treat me the same because I got too work wherever I wanted for awhile when I was learning instead of going to the Shinigami school. How could I ever choose?"

"Maybe…keep two for your favourites and ask him to choose one of them. I don't know whether or not you can do that though. But right now, we have to work at another squad or get in even more trouble than we already are."

For the rest of the day, I worked alongside Toshiro-san, but so far nothing was turning out right. At the twelfth squad the Taichou kept asking me to become his 'experiment' and Toshiro-san had tried to keep him away, but without realizing it he tried gathering spirit energy and almost passed out again. At the second squad we were mistaken for enemies somehow and were pinned down until Soi Fong had come, and she got really angry at us, causing Toshiro-san to get angry too…and we couldn't help out at the Head Taichou's squad because we weren't 'elite' enough too. We were tired of running around looking for work, and we had ended back at the tenth squad. Rangiku had welcomed us back at the office, and the table and the desk were covered in papers. She hadn't done any work at all.

"Taichou! Good thing that you're back! There's so much work to do, and there's no way I can get this done!"

"I already told you! It's Hitsu- just never mind! I've always done the paperwork just fine by myself. And I'm not 'allowed' to do any of my regular work as a Taichou. So…just tell us something to do…"

"Anything…?"

"Except your work."

"…Fine."

**** Toshiro's POV ****

Rangiku had intended for me to suffer. But at least cleaning the floors with rags was a job. Sasame-chan seemed to be happy with it. I had put my cloth in the bucket of soapy water and rung it out. I washed the wooden floor, but ended up spilling the bucket. Sigh… I really failed at anything I did, even if was an easy task like this one. I stood up to get something to clean up the water; I had started walking …and slipped. I fell forward, and I sat up painfully. Now, I really failed. I was ready to go home and sleep, but Sasame-chan had started laughing at me and smiling.

"Let me help you up!"

She tried walking over, but her being related to Hanatarou, she fell as well. I stood up (and this time staying out of the water) and helped her up. What seemed like a horrible day really wasn't that bad if you were with her for the whole day. She always had lit up the room with her smiles. One day, maybe I too can do that. But for now, an angry Taichou had fit me well. Today was really something to remember. When the work day ended, we headed up to the Yamamoto Taichou's office, to request the squad for Sasame-chan…and to find out if we had gotten into more trouble. The Head Taichou had placed both hands on his cane and sat down on his chair. She was nervous, but I assured her that it wasn't that bad. The Head Taichou didn't seem too happy. He raised one of his eyebrows and looked at us.

"I'm very disappointed in both of you! You have destroyed an office building, and the reports I've been getting about your progress is unacceptable! Hmph. However, if I do recall, Yamada-chan's punishment required her to pick a squad by today. Have you made your decision?"

She took a step forward and took a deep breath.

"Yes Head Taichou Yamamoto."

She didn't look back at me, and I had just stood there, waiting nervously for her answer. Did she pick my squad? The forth squad, or no squad at all? If she did decide to not to join a squad, I don't know if I would see her that much again…

How was that? I need a bit of help choosing a squad for Sasame-chan, so I've decided to make a poll on my profile and you readers can choose ^^ It's a blind poll so it won't spoil the story. And yes, poor Toshiro-san…I kind of made him suffer myself. Keep on reading and reviewing! ^_~ See you for now!

Shortcut to profile:

.net/~rosieroozoo


	7. Chapter 7

Heyy! Chapter 7 is FINALLY here lol! Took me awhile to get writing again since I was busy watching Full Metal Alchemist…so enjoy! Oh yeah, my poll was a failure with only one vote…so I had to decide Sasame-chan's squad all by myself. Hopefully you guys will like the twist in this chapter, because what you have read so far is nothing compared to this. The powerful become useless, the shy become bold and the love is still in the air! Ok…I went overboard there…but anyway please Review! I don't know what you guys think unless I could read minds. Without the limits, here is Chapter 7.

Vocabulary you may/may not know:

*********

**Otaku = Anime Fan ^^ ********Added a new one!**

**Urusai = Shut up (Not sure of spelling)**

**Obaa-san = Grandmother (I believe…)**

**Betsuni = It's nothing (Not sure of spelling)**

**Nii-san = Brother**

**Baka = Idiot/Dummy**

**Kawaii = Cute**

**Shugoi = Awesome/Cool**

**Gomen = I'm Sorry**

**Arigatou = Thanks**

**Haori = Captain's Coat**

**Taichou = Captain**

**Gigai = Faux body (like a human body)**

**Shinigami = Soul Reaper / Death God**

**Eien Ame = Eternal Rain (Thanks to Inaugurate for translating! ^^)**

*********

Sasame's Christmas

**Chapter 7**

**** Sasame's POV ****

I took a step forward, quickly looking back at Toshiro-san. He nodded at me to assure me that I'll be fine. The Head Taichou was sitting on his chair only a few metres away, his hands on his cane. I had looked at his face, with one of his eyebrows raised to see properly. I took a deep breath in.

"Head Taichou Yamamoto, I have made my decision."

"Very well… What squad have you chosen?"

"Well sir…I actually, I want to stay a Substitute Shinigami!"

"And what makes you believe that you can remain as one?"

I was afraid to answer, but I wasn't going to give up. I wanted to stay in the Center of Soul Society, with Hinamori-san, Rangiku-san, Hanatarou…and Toshiro-san… I could never leave them behind and go back to my home in Rukongai. As long as I had them by my side I am strong! I was prepared now to argue my point.

"Sir, I don't believe that there is a good squad for my skills. I'd rather use my all-around skills to help everyone rather than sticking to one!"

"Yamada Sasame."

"Y-Yes Sir?"

"You have become stronger. You learned a lot coming to the Soul Society. You have become more assure of yourself, strong decisions and respect for others. All the squads have good regards for you. I will allow you to remain as you are!"

"A-Arigatou, Head Taichou Sir!"

I bowed to show my thanks and I looked back at Toshiro-san and smiled. He looked at me and started to smile too. I bowed again and went back to stand next to Toshiro-san. He leaned closer to whisper.

"Good choice, Sasame-chan."

"Arigatou-"

I stopped when Yamamoto called Toshiro-san.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro! I've had reports on your work today. Your behaviour was unacceptable, you've ashamed yourself and the squad you belonged to."

I couldn't take this; he was getting in trouble because of me! I had to say something, anything! But the words started coming to my head…

"Wait! It's not Toshiro-san's fault! He-He was trying to defend me…It's what he does! He shouldn't be punished for that!"

"Sasame-chan…please don't involve yourself…Just punish me already…"

Toshiro-san looked away from me, and I looked back at Yamamoto. His eyebrow rose again. I think he got an idea…

"Fine. Since Hitsugaya isn't allowed to be in the other squads for many reasons, Hitsugaya Toshiro will now work under the new Head of the Substitutes…Sasame Yamada."

Toshiro-san and I had the same reaction.

"WHAT?!?!" "WHAT?!?!"

"Hitsugaya Toshiro will listen and obey all orders from now until he can become a Taichou once again."

I-I can't believe it…Toshiro-san, had to take orders from me!? And I have to command the other Substitute Shinigami like Ichigo Kurosaki as well…And why would Yamamoto Taichou promote me after getting "punished"? This old man can sure be strange. But the person who taught me to stand up for myself was actually Toshiro-san himself, but I don't think he even knows he has affected everyone around him even if he doesn't want too. But anyway, I've never commanded anyone before, and…what do I do? The Head Taichou hit the floor with him cane.

"You are dismissed!"

**** Toshiro's POV ****

Wow. Sasame-chan sure is lucky. She can easily get on the good side of anybody. She had also managed to somehow get close to me, even though I don't want anyone close to me ever getting hurt anymore. I can't believe that I get to be beside her all day… Anyway! That grandpa really is getting old. Does he even realize what happened? Her punishment was to choose a squad of her choice, then he promotes her to Head of the Substitutes? Sigh, and now with an "Ex-Taichou" at her disposal, she went from a normal soul that Aizen tried to kill before she knew anything, to a powerful person who's now a higher rank than me. We are at my old office, sitting on the couch talking with Rangiku. It still hasn't snowed what-so-ever. I turned away from the window to listen to their chat.

"-And I don't even know what to do as the head of the Substitutes."

"Maybe you should ask Taichou. He might know what to do."

"That old man probably just made the position right on the spot! He's losing his mind!"

I sighed and folded my arms across my chest. I glanced at Rangiku, who had a certain look on her face… and I know that face all too well. She has another crazy idea.

"We should celebrate Sasame's promotion with some sake!"

"NO!!!"

Just then, the door swung open with Hinamori-san rushing through. She leaned over the sofa. She smiled and greeted us.

"Hey Rangiku-san, Sasame-chan and Shiro-chan!"

"Hinamori-san!!! I told you before, it's Hitsugaya-kun!"

Hinamori-san is still calling me that…it's almost as annoying as when Ichigo calls me by "Toshiro". But now, Sasame-chan is in charge of him as well!

"Anyway, why are you here Hinamori-san?"

"Well I was wondering if you guys heard about the disappearing shinigami. Three are already missing! But anyway, it is true that you got promoted! You're so lucky!"

"…Why does everyone keep saying that?"

Instead of another party, we went out walking. It was nice and cold, but I think that to the others it was freezing out. The evening was perfect, with the moonlight out and shining. I looked at Sasame-chan who seemed to glow in the moonlight. She smiled which also tempted me to smile as well…until I realized that she was looking at me. I got nervous and froze. Her face seemed to get a bit red, and she looked away. I had to tell her tonight that I still love her…but unfortunately I was still to nervous to move.

"Hurry up Taichou! You're going to freeze just standing there!"

"What?! I have an ice-based zanpaku-to! I'm used to the cold!"

"Taichou, even you would freeze at this point!"

I tried to calm myself down, ignoring her annoying personality. I walked closer to them when they stopped for me to catch up. I glanced at Hinamori-san. She seemed to get happier again ever since she was in doubt that Aizen was evil and betrayed Soul Society. I looked at Sasame-chan who seemed tired and red. Rangiku came up to me almost whispering.

"You're girlfriend looks a bit tired don't you think? But I'm sure you've already noticed!"

"Would you just shut up Rangiku?!"

"You're now a lower rank than I am, Taichou you can't argue with higher ranks!"

"Actually, I can."

I took hold of Hyourinmaru. Sasame-chan's eyes grew wider, and she ran up to me, grabbing onto my arm hastily. I stopped in surprise.

"Please don't Toshiro-san! You're going to hurt yourself again remember?!"

"S-Sasame-chan…"

She let go of my arm and took my zanpaku-to, along with my sash in her left hand. Sasame had walked forward again, but this time stumbling a bit, then she held her forehead. Hinamori-san went up to her and felt her forehead.

"Sasame-chan! Your forehead is hot…you have the fever."

"Yeah, you should go home and take tomorrow off."

"I-I guess so."

I looked at Rangiku who had another look on her face. Uh oh.

"I know! Taichou can walk you home!"

"What?!"

"Arigatou Toshiro-san…"

I just turned my head away to make it look like I didn't care. But of course, Rangiku is going to regret saying anything once I become a Taichou again…I'll make sure. I followed her to her house, but unfortunately her medical squad brother wasn't home yet. She had sat on the sofa, and I had gotten a cloth and put it in some cold water. As I rung it out, I noticed a small paper crumbled behind some jars. While she wasn't looking, I unfolded it and read it. It said:

"_I LOVE YOU SASAME-CHAN"_

W-What…someone had beaten me to her… but who could have sent this?! Then I recalled the party for Sasame, and the paper she hid in the palm of her hand. Why did she keep it secret? I looked at Sasame-chan who was extremely tired. I rung out the water from the cloth and handed it to her.

"Arigatou…Toshiro-san."

"Betsuni."

I had sat on the other side of the couch and thoughts flooded my mind. So she doesn't love me…what to do now? Should I tell her and get denied, or just forget about her? I couldn't do anything anymore. She pressed the cold cloth against her forehead. She looked like it was getting better. I had the paper in my hands, hiding it from her eyes. I silently sighed, wondering if there was any point of waiting here with her. Her brother could take care of her…right?

"…Toshiro-san, what are you holding?"

"Uh! Nothing…I'm going to leave if you're feeling better."

I had gotten up but stopped and turned around when she spoke.

"What's this Toshiro-san?"

I reached out to grab it when she opened it. Her face looked a bit down.

"…Oh it's this…"

"Who…is it from?"

"I don't really know…but…can you stay here, a bit longer?"

I wanted to stay with her, and of course I would. But this note was making it awkward around the air. But sure enough I sat back down on the couch. I wonder if she was going to tell the truth about who sent the note. I felt similar spirit energy around it…but I couldn't remember who it belonged too. I remembered the promise I made to myself. About telling her finally…and like always I failed. But this was different. I failed her. It hurt more than failing to notice that Aizen was planning something too late. I looked at Sasame-chan in the corner of my eye, she looked nervous as well for some reason.

"Can we go walking tomorrow?"

"Uh…sure."

She looked down again but this time smiling. I wondered what she was thinking about. She immediately got up and handed me Hyourinmaru.

"I'm Sorry I took it away from you…I didn't want you to use your energy up again."

"You don't have to worry about me you know. You should just worry about yourself."

She didn't say anything, but it looked like she wished she said something. The truth was that I was glad that she even cared.

The Next Morning~

I woke up pretty late, and got dressed and ready as quick as I could. I took my scarf wrapped it around my neck and I rushed outside. I walked forwards, but it sure was hard to see. The air was foggy and misty, and the ground was still pure white. I couldn't see ahead and was walking blindly. I remembered that Sasame-chan wanted the day off. I had to somehow get to her house. I looked around but I couldn't see anyone. It has never been so foggy in Soul Society before…something was definitely wrong and even Sasame-chan's dream was strange. And I haven't seen Hayate since he ignored me. Speaking of which, wasn't that him ahead? I called out his name and he stopped. He soon ran off in the distance and I lost him in the fog. I lost my way and I had to think. What should I do?

"Hitsugaya-san! What are you doing out here?"

"Hanatarou? I was looking for Sasame-chan."

"J-Just follow me then!"

We walked for a bit and I noticed Hanatarou shivering. Was he cold?

"Are you ok Hanatarou?"

"W-Well I'm nervous about the missing Shinigami…I don't want to be next."

"What are the details about it?"

"Here we are!"

I stood outside of their home. Hanatarou had opened the door for me. The first thing I saw was Sasame-chan wearing her light blue kimono that he had gotten for her birthday. In her hair were the clips I got her. She looked beautiful…

"T-Toshiro-san! I didn't know that you would come this early…"

"S-Sasame-chan…you look…really nice…"

"Arigatou…"

Her kimono was unlike any I've see before; it was light that it looked white as snow in the light, and the pure white sash around her waist. The design was the most impressive part, there were snowflakes white as her sash and they somehow sparkled. She had a fan in her hands, and her smile was stuck in my mind. I wanted to compliment her further, but I wasn't able to say anything more. Once Hanatarou left the house, she asked a question.

"Are you going to the winter celebration?"

"I don't have a kimono, so I wasn't going-"

"I can make you one!"

I wasn't going to go even if I had a kimono, but…if she was going to put all that work into making one for me; I guess I could go…

"I better switch back to my shinigami uniform. Make yourself at home."

She went down to her room leaving me sitting on her couch with my zanpaku-to on my lap. I waited for her; meanwhile I looked around the room glancing at everything to imagine how Sasame-chan lived everyday. She came back a few minutes later and she put her hair band in her hair. I stood up and slid Hyourinmaru back over my shoulder. I followed her outside where it was still foggy. Only this time, something wasn't right. How could Hanatarou see through this? He would have gotten lost. Sasame-chan was walking beside me, and I glanced to see what her opinion might be…except I couldn't see her. The fog was getting thicker, this wasn't right! Soul Society never had fog like this before.

"Sasame-chan! Where are you?!"

There was no answer. I heard a soft sound from behind me. I turned around suddenly, but I couldn't see anything. A zanpaku-to stabbed out of the fog, and I dodged it easily. I grabbed Hyourinmaru and prepared by using Shikai. I remembered that I couldn't use that much spirit energy, what was I going to do?

"I was waiting for you to be alone Hitsugaya Toshiro… I will get rid of you from existence!"

"Who's there?!"

"I thought you would have figured it out already, the boy genius!"

"I dare you to come out!"

"I know all about you, you can't fight in your state!"

I was getting really nervous about this guy. He knew everything; I was at a disadvantage at this point. I felt similar spirit energy, but I couldn't recall who it was. The voice was the same. Was this the person after the Shinigami? But most importantly I had to find Sasame-chan!

**** Sasame's POV ****

I was wondering around, this fog was insane! I held my hand out in front of me, I could barely see it. But I was alone now, Toshiro-san was gone. I had an eerie feeling, and it started to get colder. I started to feel Toshiro-san's spirit energy, was he fighting?!

"Toshiro-san!"

I rushed as fast as I could until I could just see the outline of his shadow. I called out his name again; the person he was fighting must have heard me and ran off. I rushed towards him.

"Are you ok?!"

"What about you?! You disappeared on me!"

"Who were you fighting?"

"I…don't know. This fog is getting annoying!"

I started to worry, hopefully my brother Hana got through this fog before it got thick. I glanced back at Toshiro-san, the look on his face made it seem like he wasn't telling me the whole truth. I was worried about him. We stayed together trying to get out of the fog. About a few minutes of wondering the fog cleared up miraculously. Toshiro-san had a bad look in his eyes. We stopped and saw my brother on the ground.

"Hanatarou!"

We ran up to him, finding him face down in the dirt. We helped him up.

"Are you ok?! What happened?"

"I'm fine; I didn't see that rock there at all!"

"…That's just like him to do something like that…"

Hanatarou went back to work, and Toshiro-san and I went to see the Head Taichou to find out what I was actually supposed to do. We made it all the way to his office and he sat at his desk. This place always made me nervous.

"I don't have any orders on what I'm supposed to do. Is there something we can do?"

"Very well. There have been rumours on missing Shinigami. Look into it and report back on anything you find."

"Yes sir."

"Dismissed!"

The missing Shinigami…I really had a bad feeling about it. I think that's who Toshiro-san was fighting before. But what really happened between them? I wanted to know badly, but Toshiro-san didn't want to make me worried about it. I had to know, it could give information about the person. We didn't have an office or even a space to have for a place to talk, so we decided to go to Toshiro-san's old office. Matsumoto wasn't in, so he took the spare key and unlocked it. Walking down the hallway we made it to the Taichou's office.

"What exactly happened Toshiro-san?"

"…The guy knew everything about me."

"What?"

"The limiter, my name, and something about getting rid of me for good-"

"And you're calm about this?!"

"Of course not! But what can I do?! I need to get rid of this stupid limiter to actually be able to do something!"

"I called the lieutenant of the first squad to request to stop the limiter. I haven't got a response yet about it…"

"Arigatou…"

The first squad was always late in almost everything they do. How can only the two of us figure this out? Maybe…I could ask Ichigo to help us out. And that would mean a trip to Karakura Town!

"Let's go to the living world."

"What?"

"Hurry! We can't spare another moment!"

And there it is! Hopefully that was long enough. 9 pages should be. After half of this already got deleted by accident, I have an idea now for events to come! Who is that guy Toshiro-san was fighting, and yeah hope you enjoyed it! Please Review! I really want to know if you like it or not…o_O


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8. I had to send this chapter to my friend to edit, thanks a lot! ^^ Woot! Lots of big paragraphs in there o_O'… a little bit of Diamond Dust Rebellion spoilers if you haven't seen it. But I watched it right after it came out lol ^^ Toshiro-san was so Kawaii! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it!

**It may be confusing who is speaking so people call different names for everyone:**

**Ishida – Calls everyone by their last name**

**Ichigo – Calls everyone by their first name**

**Toshiro – Says: Ishida, Ichigo, Sasame-chan (kind of like all of them in one lol)**

**Sasame – Calls everyone by having endings like –san after their first names (except for Ishida)**

Sasame's Christmas

**Chapter 8**

**** Toshiro's POV ****

The living world. Sasame-chan didn't explain anything about why we needed to go to Karakura Town. The case had nothing to do with anyone here, but I had to listen to orders. It was the afternoon, but it was dark from the cloud cover. I focused again, following her around a corner and then I saw a familiar building. I easily jumped through the open window on the second floor. I turned and helped Sasame-chan so she wouldn't lose her step. I walked more into the room, noticing that Ichigo was taking a nap, sitting at his desk. I don't understand how he could just fall asleep like that.

"Sasame-chan, how long are we going to be here? And how is Ichigo going to help us? We are better off searching in Soul Society."

"Let's go to the Urahara shop after."

"We are staying here aren't we?"

Sasame-chan ignored my question and walked up towards Ichigo. I folded my arms across my chest.

"Wake up Ichigo!"

He finally opened his eyes and lifted up his head. He turned around on his chair facing us. He rubbed his eyes, which grew wide once he saw me in his room.

"What are you doing here Toshiro?"

"I don't know."

"…Are you ok?"

"What do you mean by that?!"

"You didn't complain for once …and where's your Haori?"

". . ."

I didn't feel like explaining everything. Besides, he would still call me by my first name and he will forget about calling me a 'Taichou', once I become one again. So Sasame-chan explained everything, with Ichigo nodding every once in a while to show that he was listening. Whether he really was, I didn't really care.

"Let me get this straight…Toshiro's not a Taichou, you became the Head of the substitutes, and we both have to listen to everything you say?"

"Yes…and I need you to help. Can you also get someone else to help too please?"

"…No."

He sat on his chair and folded his arms. Sasame-chan was determined to get help.

"Why not?!"

"I have to look after Karakura Town-"

"I made arrangements with other substitutes to cover you already! And if you refuse, then I order you too! Please!"

"…Fine but I don't know who to ask-"  
"Arigatou Ichigo!"

She smiled and walked towards me. She was capable of changing people's minds easily. While we waited for Ichigo, Sasame-chan and I went to get our Gigai. We could finally go on that walk I promised her. The only problem was that we only brought our summer clothes, so poor Sasame-chan was still wearing her shirt. She seemed pretty fine since it wasn't snowing at all.

"Why did you want to go walking?"

"…Um, I wanted to tell you, that I lo-"

She looked down at her hands, and she seemed really shy about telling me. I didn't understand what she wanted to tell me, but I couldn't tell her that I loved her… I said it before, but I wanted to know why she never answered me back. I looked back at her eyes. I wanted to let her know so badly…I swear that I would do anything to at least tell her once more… Then my thoughts were interrupted by her cellphone ringing. I forgot that she got one from Urahara. It was a dark colour, maybe silver or black. She looked at the number and answered it.

"Hello? Oh! Thanks a lot for telling me. Ok, bye!"

". . ."

"Good news Toshiro-san!"

"…What?"

"I finally have permission for your limiter to be released at anytime while we are here."

"Oh…Arigatou-"

I could finally protect her again, but either way limiter or not I would protect her with my life. I guess she forgot what she was saying before, but it didn't matter since our walk came to an end when we heard Ichigo's voice around the corner. Ichigo was asking Uryuu Ishida to help us.

"I refuse to help you."

"You're the only one I could find! Orihime's with Tatsuke for the holidays and Chad is away from home. Please!"

"I have nothing to gain from helping you."

Ishida walked past Ichigo, walking in our direction, he stopped when he saw us. Sasame-chan looked like she had an idea, but at this point in time I didn't know what she was planning. Ishida stepped closer when Sasame-chan asked him for help. She used a sweet, shy voice. Uryuu looked a bit surprised but he refused again. Sasame-chan looked away looking a bit upset.

"I-It's ok…I just thought-"

She turned around and looked to the ground, it almost seemed like she was about to cry and I started to get worried about her. I held her shoulders to hopefully comfort her, and I realised that she planned on tricking him. But to my surprise she came closer to me like she really was crying. Uryuu was as shocked at I was. Then I heard Ishida muttering to himself.

"…Must not…help…crying, innocent…Fine! But I'm only doing this because she was upset about it, but I'm not going to do anymore for you Shinigami!"

"A-Arigatou Ishida-san"

She had turned around and started to smile again. Sigh…if only I could build up the courage to actually tell her. But for sure this time I will! Since we still had most of the day left we decided to split up for awhile. Ishida went off somewhere, and Ichigo went back to his house for awhile. Meanwhile, Sasame-chan and I went walking some more. Maybe, just maybe I could ask her.

"Is something wrong Toshiro-san?"

"N-No. Just thinking about something."

"…You can always tell me if something's on your mind, ok?"

"S-Sure…I will."

I smiled as she smiled back at me. We walked until no one else was in sight. This was the perfect time to tell her, but I couldn't bring myself to say anything. It soon became darker without notice. The clouds had covered, so the entire sky was grey. She looked up at the sky like I was already doing. She seemed not as lively as usual, like she was waiting for something. A breeze of cold air flew past us like something ran past us. I heard a clash of two swords right behind me. As fast as I could I turned my head to see Sasame-chan gasping for air as she quickly blocked the attacker. I grabbed on to my zanpaku-to, but the attacker jumped back. Fog unleashed from his sword. So that's the guy after me! Without a second thought I called Sasame-chan to stay close to me so we didn't lose each other. She came towards me and out of nowhere I was hit on the back of my neck. Damn…I let my guard down already!

"…S…Sasame-chan…careful…"

The last thing I saw was her face in terror as she watched what happened to me…

**** Sasame's POV ****

"Toshiro-san!!! Wake up! Please!"

I ran over to him after he collapsed on the ground. He seemed so lifeless and it haunted me to see him like the time I thought he was killed by Aizen and how he told me he loved me…and I wasn't able to say anything. I couldn't do anything for him back then, and I still couldn't. I didn't have time to check if he was ok since the man could attack at anytime. I gulped, holding back the thought of Toshiro-san dead, and looked around. I had to get out of this fog! But having him lying there on the ground was a disadvantage if this guy wanted to kill him. I nearly choked at the thought of leaving his side. He was now my subordinate after all. I had to protect him, even if it cost me my life! …Besides, I still never told him that I loved him back. I gripped Ame harder prepared for an attack. I saw a faint blue light that seemed to get closer. I glanced again at him; it was like he was sleeping. I turned around walking around him. I noticed the blue light get larger, and then I saw Ishida-san and Ichigo run towards us. I relaxed a bit and sighed.

"Are you two okay?!"

"T-Toshiro-san just got knocked out."

"I'm sure that kid is fine. I can't believe he got hit like that!"

The fog cleared immediately after the two came, and there was no sight of the mysterious killer. I watched as Ichigo had to carry Toshiro-san under his arm. I was a bit worried having Toshiro-san hang like that, but Ichigo had told me he had done the same thing before when Toshiro-san had collapsed after an attack from a friend who had turned against him and tried to use Toshiro-san into destroying Soul Society. I noticed a small folded piece of paper just like the one I had gotten previously. I hid it in my Shinigami robe and followed them to Ichigo's room where we waited for Toshiro-san to wake up. While he was lying on Ichigo's bed, I sat on Ichigo's chair next to his closet. Ichigo had gone downstairs to get something to eat, and Ishida had gone out to get something from his house. I glanced at him; he was facing the wall so I couldn't tell if he was awake. He soon moved a bit and I think he opened his eyes for a moment.

"…that idiot is going to pay for that...!"

He rolled over until he faced me and he glanced up at me. He immediately widened his eyes and sat up. He looked around and realized where he was. Then he looked back at me.

"S-Sasame-chan!"

"How are you feeling Toshiro-san?!"

"I'm fine-"

"Thank goodness… you worried me!"

"I-I did? Sorry…"

Ichigo-san came back into the room holding a tray of three cups of tea. He was surprised that Toshiro-san had finally woken up. He placed the tray on his desk and sat down on the floor.

"It's about time you woke up! How did you get knocked out so easily Toshiro?"

"…I just-! Never mind! Why should you care anyway?!"

I smiled now that I knew he was back to his normal self. We all took a cup of tea while we waited for Ishida-san to return. We nearly finished all of it when Ishida finally returned holding two bags of clothes. He handed one to me, and one to Toshiro-san.

"What's this for?"

"Both of you only have those clothes right? I made some warmer ones to wear."

"Arigatou Ishida-san!"

I took my newly made clothes and went out of the room to change. I went to one of Ichigo's sister's rooms. I quickly changed and fixed my hair. I came back into Ichigo's room wearing nice blue jeans, brown boots, a white shirt and a teal sweater overtop.

"Arigatou Ishida-san! I love these!"

"It was easy."

We waited for Toshiro-san to come back into the room. He wore dark blue jeans, and he was wearing a nice black jacket that went down to his waist. He looked amazing in it…

"Those really suit you Toshiro-san!"

"A-Arigatou…"

"Wow Uryuu, you're getting better at guys clothes now."

"What's that supposed to mean Kurosaki?!"

"Just shut up both of you we need to make a plan!"

We sat back down but this time Toshiro-san sat on the ground. I had soon gotten everyone's attention by unfolding the piece of paper I found. I didn't want to read it until Toshiro-san was awake.

"You found another note?"

"Another note? What are you talking about Hitsugaya?"

"Someone wrote a note to her stating that they love her."

I passed the note to Ishida-san who read it aloud:

WHEN WILL YOU ACCEPT MY LOVE SASAME-CHAN?

Ichigo took the note from Ishida-san and re-read it. He put in on the floor and as Toshiro-san picked it up Ichigo commented.

"It sounds like something Toshiro wrote."

"URUSAI!"

He turned away from him and read the note himself. I told Ishida and Ichigo the rest of our story, about a mystery person we have to track down who keeps writing letters to me and trying to kill Toshiro-san. But why?

**** Toshiro's POV ****

I crumpled the note in my hand. How could someone write these notes to her, at least letting her know that someone actually loves her and yet, I couldn't get myself to say anything at all! Who is this guy?! I love her! Not this fake who won't even let her know who he is! But then why would they be after me? My thoughts angered me even more, but I forgot about it when Sasame-chan spoke up.

"Isn't it your birthday soon Toshiro-san?"

"…Y-yeah."

"Then that means it's almost Christmas!"

"Kurosaki, you are such a-"

Sigh, another birthday, but this time it's my first one with Sasame-chan. I remembered when I became a Taichou on my birthday a long time ago, and Hinamori-san, Matsumoto, Kira-san and Aizen had fireworks on my birthday. So even back then he was planning to use us and betray us all. Sasame-chan asked another question.

"What are you going to do on your birthday?"

"Yeah, what do Souls do on their birthday?"

"…Nothing."

"How come Toshiro-san?

The truth was I always spent it away from everyone else. People still thought I was "As cold As Ice". But hopefully I wouldn't have to dread another day alone. If only I could always have her by my side. I smiled at the thought, but I stopped after Ichigo thought it was so "amusing".

"Wow! Look at that! The grumpy kid is finally smiling for once!"

"URUSAI ICHIGO!"

Sasame-chan laughed, while Ishida just pushed up his glasses. I looked back at her smile, and I would do anything to let that smile that lights everyone's heart, remain forever…Sasame-chan if only I could tell you what I've really wanted to say to you…

…I love you Sasame-chan.

How was that! Things are certainly getting interesting now, and things are getting put together slowly, and what would happen between the two? Thanks for reading ^^ and please review! Arigatou!


	9. Chapter 9

I actually got lost in this story. I forgot what day it was, so I had to make a table to remember the date lol. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review! Hehe! ^^

**New word!**

**Daisuke = I really like you!**

Sasame's Christmas

**Chapter 9**

**** Sasame's POV ****

We had to stay at Ichigo's house since Orihime wasn't home. Toshiro-san stayed in Ichigo's room while Ichigo made a deal with his sister for me to stay in Karin's room since she knew his secret of being a Shinigami. She agreed for a price of letting Ichigo take her chores. But now, Toshiro-san was with Ishida and Ichigo out fighting a stray hollow, and Ichigo's family were also out so I was the only one left at the house. I didn't understand why they left me behind; I could have fought as well but I hoped it wasn't because I was a girl or anything.

I was wearing a black jacket with a white shirt underneath, and a black skirt with leggings underneath. I was lying on Karin's bed staring up at the ceiling. I eventually sat up and sighed. I combed my hair with my fingers sighing of boredom. My hair had little white clips on either side of my bangs.

A week has passed since the last note we got from that person. I looked at a nearby calendar to see what day it was. I pointed at December 13th, when we had gotten attacked and found another note, and I slid my finger across until I ended up at December 19th. I couldn't believe that tomorrow was his birthday…and I still haven't found anything for a present. I didn't know exactly what he liked at all, or if he would accept a gift at all. I sighed again, but this was a perfect time to go out a look for a gift. I would be back before they would even notice I was gone! I smiled at the thought and soon headed out the door, grabbing my scarf and bag and closed the door behind me.

About 10 minutes later~

"Why is this so hard?!"

I gave up so easily, but it was true. Nothing I looked at so far would interest him in any way. I turned around to head the other direction when I ran into someone.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I should have-"

"Hello Sasame-chan."

"Hayate! What are you doing here in Karakura?"

"Just…looking around…actually I wanted to find someone to help them since it's pretty slow in Soul Society."

I didn't know that I would run into Hayate here! But maybe I could warn him about my dream now. It was strange that we hadn't seen him in Soul Society, but then again it was a big place, and besides he could have been here in town all along. He reminded me of someone but I couldn't put my finger on it. His light brown hair was covering his face a bit, and his hazel eyes were softening. He wore a gigai as well, wearing jeans and a navy jacket. He smiled and it was hard to refuse his offer.

"I see… do you want to stay with me then?"

"S-Sure! I'd love too. What do you need help with?"

"Actually…it's Toshiro-san's-"

"His birthday right?"

"Yeah! But… I still don't know what to get him."

He looked away for a bit then looked back at me.

"Don't worry, we'll find something."

As he smiled again I couldn't help but smile back. I could finally have an opinion on what Toshiro-san might like! I grabbed my bag a bit tighter, imagining Toshiro-san smiling at me again. It was the best feeling in the world having him beside me all the time, never leaving my side. I looked back at the sky, which was still cloudy. Hopefully it would snow tomorrow. It hadn't been snowing for almost two full weeks. I wonder when Toshiro-san will be back again…

**** Toshiro's POV ****

The three of us had easily taken care of the hollow. I didn't understand why Ishida told all three of us to go and leave Sasame-chan behind. What if she would be attacked?! She would be by herself and I wouldn't be there to protect her. To make up for it I fast walked back to Ichigo's house and hope she was safe. When we made it up to the house though, her spirit energy was faint.

"S…She's not here…"

I swallowed hard thinking the worst. If only I stayed with her! Ichigo walked up to me.

"What are you talking about Toshiro?"

"Sasame-chan's not in the house! How can you not understand?!"

Ichigo immediately backed off while Ishida fixed his glasses.

"You shouldn't worry about her-"

"You don't get what could have happened to her!"

I tried to piece together what happened. There was no forced entry and no sign of anything. I tried to follow the faint spirit energy until I finally had a lead. I had to find out where she was!

I eventually came to the same market that we had visited around summertime and recently where she actually hugged me, but anyway she couldn't be far from here. I tried to blend in walking around, but soon I began to run around just in case I missed her. But anyway I know that she couldn't be hurt if she was around here. But she could have just told us she was coming here, and maybe asked me to come at least…You never would know when she could be ambushed by Aizen or something! I turned around until I ran into someone who ran into my chest. We both apologized.

"Sorry…"

"I'm so sorry! I keep doing that today!"

"Sasame-chan?"

"Toshiro-san!"

She gave me a quick hug and soon introduced me to Hayate again. I had gotten a bit embarrassed that she could hug someone like me without getting embarrassed, but I greeted him as well.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro, Glad to see you again!"

"…Sure, you too."

Sasame-chan looked a bit worried about something and a bit paranoid. I turned to Hayate who was looking away from me. I felt like I was forgetting something, but I realized that it probably was the dream Sasame-chan had.

"Hayate, it might be a good idea if you stayed with us-"

"No, its fine…I wouldn't want to interrupt anything!"

He waved good-bye, but we had to let him know about her dream. It was still bugging her on the inside, even though she tried no to worry me. I called out to Hayate, but he couldn't hear me. I turned to Sasame-chan who was already looking at me. She didn't seem too worried at the moment.

"I think will be fine as long as he's here. My dream was in Soul Society right? He should be ok…hopefully."

"Do you think it's linked?"

"What is?"

"The missing Shinigami and the strange fog attacker and your dream. What if he gets attacked by that guy?"

"I didn't think about that…but you could be right!"

I looked forward again. Hopefully I was wrong. Soon Ishida and Ichigo saw us and ran towards us. Ichigo panted and started talking.

"We finally found you two! It's so hard to find you Toshiro, since you hide your spirit energy so well."

"Of course! I was a Taichou after all. It's common sense. You on the other hand are still horrible at it."

"I think I hide it pretty well!"

"Kurosaki, you are pretty bad at it. We can easily find you."

"Oh sure Uryuu! You're supposed to be on my side!"

"A quincy has nothing to do with you Shinigami."

The argument soon burned out, and I noticed Ishida, off talking with Sasame-chan. I couldn't hear what they were saying but she shook her head no to whatever he asked. He pushed up his glasses again, I was curious, but I didn't dare try to embarrass myself by trying to eavesdrop.

**** Sasame's POV ****

"Did you find a gift for him?"

"N-No, but how did you know that I was getting a gift for him Ishida-san?"

"It was obvious to me that you have feelings for Hitsugaya."

"W-What?!"

"That's why I told everyone else to go fight a hollow and leave you behind."

"Oh…Please don't tell him ok?"

He pushed up his glasses, and told me something at made me feel warm.

"He really cares about you."

"What?"

"He was worried the whole time you were gone and he even got angry at us for leaving you behind."

"…Toshiro-san…"

He looked at Toshiro-san for a second then looked back at me.

"There's only one thing on his mind this year."

"What's that?"

"You'll have to find it yourself."

"Ishida-san now you're just being difficult! Tell me please!"

"You already know the answer."

He turned around and headed back towards the others. What was on his mind? What did I have to find out? I sighed and followed him back to everyone else. Toshiro-san soon walked beside me asking what happened and why I seemed a little down. I smiled.

"Oh, it's nothing."

I grabbed onto my blue scarf, and all of us walked for awhile. I couldn't believe that Ishida-san was able to understand how I felt about Toshiro-san. I wonder if even he already knew…and I couldn't tell him. But what would I say? Every time I tried, I couldn't speak and he had no idea I was trying to confess. I tried to look away from him but I couldn't help it, I gazed at him in the corner of my eye. I turned my head a bit, almost daydreaming at his teal eyes. I focus again when Toshiro-san looked at me and smiled. I blushed a bit, but I smiled back. I was slowly dying inside. I was so close to him but I just…couldn't do it.

"I can't believe that there haven't been any attacks in a week!"

"It is strange Kurosaki…"

"-And no shinigami have been reported missing."

Toshiro-san looked at his phone and closed it shut. I was surprised that he didn't seem to care that his birthday was coming up. I was really excited when it was mine. We all ended up at the Urahara shop to visit for awhile, and I help Tessai bring in tea for everyone. We were all in the middle of talking about the case when Toshiro-san's phone rang. He took it out of his pocket. Everyone leaned in close to catch who was on the other line.

"Hello-"

"TAICHOU!!!"

He immediately pulled the phone from his ear.

"What is it now Rangiku?!"

"Hinamori-san wanted to talk to you!"

"…Hinamori?"

"Hey Shiro-chan! You better come back tomorrow!"

"Why?"

"J-Just because!"

He sighed.

"Fine. Whatever."

"Bye bye!"

"Good Bye Taichou!"

"Bye."

He closed his phone to hang up. He sighed again and put it away.

"We have to go back tomorrow Sasame-chan."

"Okay. Ichigo, can we leave everything at your house?"

"Fine…everyone just uses my closet as storage anyway! Who cares about me!"

"Arigatou Ichigo!"

Urahara came in the room and sat down on his pillow. He waved his white fan in front of his face and smiled. He did seem over excited about something.

"Well! I hope you two find that culprit."

"Oh, yeah! Ichigo, Ishida-san? Can you keep an eye on Karakura Town? And look after Hayate too!"

"Fine. But why Hayate?"

"…Just listen to her ok?!"

Toshiro-san crossed his arms and walked towards the door. Ichigo and Ishida-san followed and I was the last to stand. We thanked Urahara and headed back to Ichigo's house. We soon finished storing the stuff that we wouldn't need tomorrow. It was still late in the afternoon, so Toshiro-san and I decided to look for Hayate again. We went back to the market where we last met him.

"Where could he be?"

We split up to find him and I went in the opposite direction. I was kind of distracted while I was supposed to be looking for Hayate. Toshiro-san would probably find him faster than me anyway. I was still trying to figure out what his present was going to be. I recalled what Ishida-san said to me.

"_He really cares about you." _

"_There's only one thing on his mind this year." _

"_It was obvious to me that you have feelings for Hitsugaya."_

I thought about it hard, and then I realized what he meant. I should have realized all along. It was what he was thinking about the most. And so was I. Tomorrow was going to be the day…for sure. I ran down the street with a smile on my face.

"Daisuki…Toshiro-san…"

Wow. Ok. End of the chapter. How was it? Review if you want. And the next chapter is Toshiro's birthday, and I wonder what Sasame gives him? Byes for now ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10! It's still VERY awkward for me to write love stories. I was embarrassed to just even post this LOL. So if there's anything to improve on lol, let me know. …yeah…weird. Anyway, enjoy!

**Daisuki* = I really like you/I love you**

**And…there's a lot of POV change… **

**Also, a lot of Kimono Terms which I had to look up (By the way, if anything is wrong please let me know! I'm not perfect!) :**

**Obi: Sash around the waist**

**Haori/Montsuki: Half coat with family crest**

**Hakama: Pants worn over the Kimono (?)**

**Sensu: Folding Fan**

**Tabi: Shoes like the shinigami wear**

Sasame's Christmas

**Chapter 10**

**** Toshiro's POV ****

I stopped running for awhile. Sasame-chan would probably find Hayate before I would anyway. I wondered what Hinamori-san wanted me back in Soul Society for. She always tried to do something for my birthday, but by now it was predictable. Just to make sure she wouldn't get upset I suffer through it every year. The most memorial was the time they had fireworks just for me. We all were on a roof of Aizen's squad building. Hinamori-san, Kira, Rangiku, the people most would have called "friends".

After the short flashbacks, I tried to pinpoint Hayate's location. I felt spirit energy but I couldn't tell whose it was. I followed it anyway, hoping that I didn't have to go and search every little area for him. I ran for awhile until I came to Ichigo's school. I looked around the place where I swore the path had ended. A little mist had started to form and I knew that I was in for trouble. Why did it have to be this person again?

"I was waiting for you."

I jumped back out of the mist. I searched franticly for my mod soul to get out of my gigai. Without a second thought I swallowed my mod soul pill hastily and grabbed Hyourinmaru. Yuuki took over and I stood in front of him and ordered him. The fog started to gather around us again.

"Yuuki, find Sasame-chan and keep her safe!"

"Yes sir!"

As Yuuki ran off I jumped out of the fog area, but it easily shifted to where I jumped. I kept on moving hoping I could finally out-dodge it. I couldn't believe it. This guy keeps going after me! He wouldn't win anyway; I only let my guard down once. Besides he always escapes when someone comes near. I dodged a stiff attack. And tried to counterattack in the direction the attack came from a second before.

"It's pointless! You can barely see me; I don't even know why you try!"

"Show yourself!"

"Why would I do that to someone with such someone who is like the cold?!"

"…Cold as ice…"

"That's right! I never trusted you and never will!"

I was right after all. No one would waste their time on someone with a "cold heart" like me. I guess there really was no hope to be with Sasame-chan. But still, once this guy is dealt with, I guess I would go back to my normal, independent life.

I couldn't escape from the fog. He is just running away! At least he should support his decisions and attack from the front. But there wouldn't be any changes in the way he would fight. He kept attacking from all directions. I was starting to get a bit tired and I started to leave my guard down. Soon an attack pierced my sleeve, and I ripped the fabric off. There was no way I was going to lose here! The mist had left a lot of moisture in the air. I just wanted to get this battle over and done with!

"Hyourinmaru!"

**** Sasame's POV ****

I heard foot steps behind me and I turned around to see Toshiro-san standing quite close to me. He looked into my eyes the whole time, without looking away. My face started to become red. It made me feel a bit comfortable, but why did he come back so quick? I could almost hear my heartbeat pounding louder. It would have been so easy to just…lean closer and… and I took a step back. He looked back at me, not reacting in anyway… this couldn't be him!

"T-Toshiro-san?"

"He wants me to guard you. …Please allow me to protect you in his place."

"Yuuki?! He's in trouble isn't he! I have to go help him!"

"…I can't allow you. I don't want to cause any trouble."

"You can't!"

"…He wishes to protect you, but he is… unable to at this moment."

I couldn't believe this! First of all, I think that is the most words he has ever said, and secondly you have to help those you love right? Why would Toshiro-san leave me behind…? I reached into my pocket and held my mod soul pill in a fist. Sora could take my place. I slowly took my hand out of the pocket when Yuuki-san grabbed it. I imagined Toshiro-san doing the same thing and I started to blush even more. I took my hand away, shaking the thoughts of Toshiro-san out of my mind. In the meantime I dropped Sora-chan onto the ground. He picked the small green pill off the ground.

"I'm sorry…I can't let you exchange places with Sora-chan."

Even though I could fight him, but he is Toshiro-san's mod soul. Urahara have given the same amount of strength we have. I couldn't fight a Taichou-level! I couldn't believe it but Yuuki was gaining confidence. I stepped back from him. Even though I would be in my gigai, I can still fight! I walked back a bit and then ran for it!

"…I can't let you go…"

"Sorry Yuuki! But I can't leave him alone! Besides, I have to keep him safe right?"

I ran as fast as I could, and followed the spirit pressure trail. I heard the soft words for me to wait for him, but I continued on. Yuuki soon caught with me and had an emotionless face.

"Yuuki, can you help me protect Toshiro-san?"

"…"

"Please…?"

He looked away for a moment, like he was thinking carefully. I soon felt the amount of spirit pressure coming from Toshiro-san. Yuuki noticed too, and he grabbed my hands. And again I thought of Toshiro-san. He handed back Sora-chan. I thanked him and I swallowed the pill. Sora-chan had started to stretch and complain in the gigai.

"It's about time! And Sasame-chan how could you drop me like that?!"

"I'm sorry, but Toshiro-san needs me!"

"Who cares about him? Right Yuuki?!"

"…"

The three of us ran over to Ichigo's school as a thick fog engulfed us. I soon saw large ice shatters everywhere. I took out Ame and charged in. Then I saw a pair of teal eyes and I stopped my attack inches away from Toshiro-san's chest. He was then ambushed from the side and I saw a man wearing a black mask over his face. Toshiro-san had blocked the attack, but his clothes were all torn up. Out of nowhere, Sora-chan ambushed the attacker.

"Take this!"

"It's …Sasame-chan!"

The man said my name and then Sora-chan had gone and managed to punch the guy across the face. The man, Toshiro-san and I were all stunned as we watched. The mask had a crack and then broke to pieces, but the man jumped into the fog and disappeared. All he left behind was the broken pieces of mask. Toshiro-san had soon walked beside me.

"Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine. It was you that I worried about! Didn't Yuuki tell you?!"

"…Well, yes he did but-"

"Sigh…I was nervous when I saw you, he could have attacked you."

"Sorry."

"At least you are okay, that's all that matters."

Sora-chan had stormed between us and started lecturing him.

"…Don't ever send Yuuki to protect her!"

"W-What?"

"She wants to help you so stop trying to do things by yourself when you have friends. Otherwise…who's going to heal you after you get hurt yourself?!"

"S-Sorry! I thought safety was more important."

Sora-chan had sighed and Yuuki had walked closer to us.

"I'm sorry. It was better if we had come."

"It's fine Yuuki. As long as she wasn't attacked."

Sora-chan had grabbed Yuuki's collar on his shirt. She looked really…angry.

"You better listen to Sasame-chan more often! Otherwise you have to deal with me! Got that Yuuki?! And that goes for you too shorty!"

"What did you…say?!"

"Shorty~! Ahaha!"

Toshiro-san seemed to get really angry until he was starting to twitch. Sora-chan was laughing her heart out and Yuuki and I were smart enough to not get involved. Sora-chan and Yuuki had decided to pretend to be us for awhile. They would keep an eye on Hayate for us too. Hopefully they don't get into too much trouble…

**The Next Day~ Toshiro Hitsugaya's Birthday**

It was the next day and we started to get ready to leave for the Soul Society. It was still really early in the morning yet for some reason he wanted to leave at this time. It was his birthday today after all, maybe he had something planned. I finally had an idea but whether or not he would accept it was a whole different story. I watched as Ichigo was forced to store our gigai in his closet. He complained but as always he was ignored. After we said our good-byes Toshiro-san opened the gate. As we walked through, I saw his hand by his side. I was right beside him and could have easily…taken his hand…but as I saw the light approaching so I ignored the thought. I looked up at him though and smiled. He looked back at me but he didn't say anything to me. I blushed and grabbed his hand. His hand slid onto my hand and his touch was warm. I started to realize what I just had done, and Toshiro-san's face started to get even more speechless.

"L-Let's go! They could be waiting already right?"

"Isn't it too early for them to be outside and walking around?"

"Well…yeah I guess so…"

"Sasame-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you take my hand like that?"

"W-Well…I don't really know…I'm sorry!-"

As I pulled my hand away, he reached out and held my hand. He was just as shocked as I was.

"I-I never said I didn't want to…as long as it's ok with you."

"It's perfectly fine with me, Toshiro-san…"

He smiled as I smiled back. Maybe it was going to be a good day after all. I wanted this moment to last a long time, even though it was just holding hands. He looked down at the snow that was still on the ground.

"Sasame-chan, would…you…"

I wished that he would finally ask me…to be with him, beside him everyday. I didn't want to ruin the friendship that we already had between us.

"…Would you come to the winter festival with me tonight? J-Just the two of us."

"Of course…I already have your kimono ready too."

"Arigatou Sasame-chan."

He smiled again, and I finally had a date with Toshiro-san! I don't know if he meant it to be a date, but I would keep that to myself. We walked for awhile, still hand in hand until we got to my house. I quickly ran up the stairs and opened the doors. I quickly retrieved the pile of clothes for Toshiro-san. I hoped that it was the right size for him.

"Happy Birthday Toshiro-san…"

"Arigatou-"

"I hope these are well enough made for you."

"I'm sure that they are perfect."

I doubted it, but we split up for awhile for him to go home and put it away. I stayed at Hanatarou's house for awhile, doing some chores. I couldn't get my mind off what just had happened. I didn't know that he would actually say that to me…I smiled once again. I sat down on the sofa and I started to feel a bit dizzy. I dozed off to sleep as closed my eyes and I lay on the sofa.

**** Toshiro's POV ****

After I put the pile of clothes on my table, I felt my face, since it became really warm when I was talking to Sasame-chan. I still couldn't believe that I asked her out tonight. The real surprise was when she accepted. Maybe she didn't think of it as a date of some sort, but I guess it was better than nothing. I looked at my Haori that was still folded next to the clothes. I ignored it, and soon went back towards her brother's house.

I quietly went up to the door and turned the knob. It was unlocked. I then realized that something could have gone wrong. Worrying, I ran inside quickly looking to see if she was okay. Fortunately she seemed to be asleep. I smiled a sigh of relief and stood by the sofa. Out of nowhere she screamed and woke up. She saw me and jumped up, putting her arms around me. I tried to comfort her and I leaned her head against my shoulder.

"W-What's wrong?!"

"…I had that…that dream again!"

"You're okay…Ishida and Ichigo are looking after him, even Sora-chan and Yuuki remember?"

"…But it was more vivid this time. And- And-"

She had started to cry and she had hugged my tighter. We stayed there until her crying stopped and she started to feel better. I worried about her still, but she had forced herself to be ok.

"Thank you… I feel a bit better now."

"What exactly happened this time?"

"This time you were there…but you had gotten really upset. There was blood on your Zanpaku-to…and Hayate was on the ground bleeding."

"What?!"

"It…can't be true…you wouldn't do something like that right? Right?!"

I couldn't lie to her, but I did have to kill if it was an enemy. But I would never hurt anyone else that fought alongside us. I reassured her and she had started smiling.

"I knew I could trust you Toshiro-san."

"T-Trust me?"

"Of course! Daisuki…"

"S-Sasame-chan!"

She had started to blush and so did I. She…loves me… It was the only thing I had wanted was for her to know that I loved her too. She looked into my eyes, and I couldn't hold back any longer…I leaned closer to her face. I had to let her know… But her cell phone had started to ring. She answered it and soon she hung up.

"Hinamori-san is waiting now, let's get going!"

"Y-Yeah…"

We headed off to see Hinamori-san at the Lieutenant's Office. We were ambushed by a bunch of people who usually came to my birthday to celebrate it…

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HITSUGAYA!!!"

"TAICHOU! You're finally back! Welcome back Sasame-chan!"

Sasame-chan smiled and she pushed me forward towards everyone else. I went along with everything, and soon realised that many other people were going to the winter festival.

"Why don't we all go together?!"

"That's perfect!"

Everyone started to agree with Hinamori-san. Sasame-chan looked at me with a puzzled look on her face. I had no other option but to go with everyone else. Hinamori-san looked at us then she went off talking to Sasame-chan. The festival was going to start around noon, so everyone headed home to change.

I looked in the mirror, looking at how the kimonofit. I looked at the pattern she chose for it. It was a white and a light teal pattern of snowflakes. The kimono itself was ankle high and the sleeves went to my wrists. A teal obi was tied around my waist. I had to thank her again later. I turned around and looked out the window. Hinamori was going towards Sasame-chan's house. I had walked over to my dresser, with a small box on it. I was saving this for a long time now. I sighed and put it back in the box. I headed back to the Lieutenants office where we were all going to meet.

**** Sasame's POV ****

"Hinamori is something wrong?"

"Well, I just thought about something. Shiro-chan is acting differently…"

"What do you mean?"

"He seems happier than he used to be. But…during the party, Toshiro-san seemed really upset. Not like how he seems usually, but really upset about something."

"Well…Toshiro-san and I…were going to the winter festival tonight. Just the two of us."

"I see…so Shiro-chan had a date…"

"But he wouldn't be upset about that right? Besides the more the better!-"

"But Shiro-chan had always been alone! This is new to him, the fact that someone he loves is always close to him…"

"…Hinamori-san, but you're like a sister to him!"

"But he doesn't like me that way at all. Besides, I'm still loyal to Aizen, but I know you and Shiro-chan disagree."

I still couldn't believe that she is still loyal to him. The murderer, who killed multiple shinigami, betrayed all of Soul Society, nearly killed Toshiro-san, stabbed Hinamori-san and tried to get rid of me. Anyway, Hinamori-san had promised that she would somehow fix the problem. I served her tea I had begun to prepare and quickly went to change.

I came out wearing the light blue winter kimono with white snowflakes on it. I was having trouble tying the obi into a bow, so Hinamori-san helped me with it. I went over to a jewellery box I had, with all the clips I had. But I went over to a different box, with the Snowflake clips. I combed my fingers through my hair and brushed it until it was smooth. I had wanted something like this festival to happen since I actually liked being around Toshiro-san. Hinamori-san had gotten dressed after me in my room. She soon came out wearing a peach-coloured one that really suited her name. I helped her tie her obi and she had her hair up with a clip.

We left for the festival and it started to snow… it hadn't for the longest time now, but it was just in time for the festival. We met up with Matsumoto, who was wearing a red kimono with flowers on it. Lights strung around the tops of trees, and booths with food were everywhere along with games along the streets of Rukongai. Everyone we knew was there, and eventually I ran into Toshiro-san.

"You look nice Sasame-chan."

"A-Arigatou Toshiro-san-"

"-What about me Shiro-chan?!"

"Hinamori-san! Stop trying to force me to say 'you look pretty' like when we were kids!"

"You're so mean Shiro-chan!"

"F-Fine! You look…nice too!"

"Arigatou~!"

I laughed and Hinamori-san started to get to work.

"Matsumoto, let's go over there to the booth's!"

"Ok! Let's go buy something~!"

Toshiro-san and I were left alone now, only to start walking around. I was nervous but he started to smile and I reached my hand into his. He was still a bit nervous about holding hands, but he continued to smile.

"Toshiro-san, I'm glad that we are together like this."

"Y-Yeah."

(Last one I promise!)

**** Toshiro's POV ****

We walked for awhile looking at different booths and enjoying each others company. We came to the end of the booths where no one else was around. We had turned to head back when I noticed fog had started to form in the distance.

"Sasame-chan! This way quickly!"

We ran away from the festival because if it was that guy again, I didn't want to drag anymore innocent people into this. The fog had somehow started to follow us. With Sasame-chan still holding my hand, and her running in the sandals, I had to carry her in order to run faster.

"T-Toshiro-san!"

"Gomen! But we have to hurry."

I stopped when I came closer to the building, and jumped into the air to see how high it could go. Sasame-chan held onto my right shoulder as I ran. I needed to get to my Zanpaku-to! Besides, it was hard enough wearing a kimono and trying to go as fast as I usually would. Sasame-chan flinched as I jumped down suddenly. I stopped against the wall and stood quietly. A minute had passed, and I ran towards my house.

"I'll be right back, yell if anything happens."

I came out of my room wearing my Shinigami robe and I carried the small box in my hands. She was sitting on the couch and she stood up when I walked in. I walked over to her and handed it to her. I was really embarrassed now, but I had to say something.

"F-For Christmas. I know it's a bit early-"

"Arigatou Toshiro-san!"

Without warning she reached her arms around me and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back. I was always surprised, even though it was starting to happen a lot. I just hoped she liked it. She still didn't even know I had gotten her the clips she was wearing tonight. I really did like her, but I couldn't show it, or even say it without making it awkward. She opened it, and tied the gold heart locket around her neck.

"I-It's pretty, Thanks a lot!"

She hugged me again and soon she looked around the room. She noticed where I had the Haori and walked over to it, giving it to me.

"What?"

"Wear it."

I slipped on my Haori and fixed it so it went over my shoulders. I put my Zanpaku-to over my right shoulder and she started to smile again.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, you just seem much happier this way."

"I-It's just a rank. I don't really mind."

"Whatever you say! But let's go back to my house, I have to change too."

She opened the door, and walked outside. I followed only to see the fog coming our way. I couldn't think of what to do besides run. My first thought was Sasame-chan's safety. As long as she was fine, I wouldn't care what happened to me. I picked her up again, hoping to have enough time to buy some time to make a plan. I jumped into the air, trying to hide my spirit energy perfectly. I stopped near my office, and found the spare key. I handed it to her.

"Why do I need this?"

"Hide here for awhile. I'm going to lead the attacker away and finish this off. I'm tired of watching out for him. Take care Sasame-chan."

"W-Wait! Toshiro-san!"

I jumped away from the office, and let some of my spirit energy release for him to know my location. It started snowing. Sigh, I still didn't understand why I could control the weather. I released Hyourinmaru to prepare myself. I waited for the fog to come and engulf the air around me. And sure enough the fog was coming my way. I started to find a higher place to attack from. I jumped as high as I could, soon noticing people everywhere…just lying on the ground, covered in deep red blood. I-I couldn't believe it… Sasame-chan's dream had come true. And who could have possibly have done this?! I needed to warn someone and quick! The medical squad was working franticly to try and take care of the shinigami that weren't completely dead yet. I swallowed hard thinking how hard it would be if she saw this for herself. I still didn't understand it. What did all these things have to do with each other?! The notes, presents, attacks on me, missing shinigami, and now this… what was going on?! I thought about the month very carefully until it all came together. I knew what was going on and I knew who the attacker was going to try to kill next…

How was that? Really, how was it? Believe or not, this is the most lovey-dovey thing I've written. It sucks? Why yes, it probably does. Please I need feedbacks on this, things I did badly or stuff I can improve on, so I won't have to make myself suffer writing this badly in the future now that they are together-ish. o_O'. Thanks a lot!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11...ABOUT TIME!!! Really sorry that it's extremely late, but to tell you the truth I re-wrote it three times. Lots of POV change so please be careful… (I really need to work harder on less POV change) At least I tried right? Please review and let me know what you think! I really hope you like it!

**Daisuki* = I really like you/I love you**

**Gomen = I'm sorry**

_**Italics are memories from other chapters! ****_

Sasame's Christmas

**Chapter 11**

****Toshiro's POV ****

_I released Hyourinmaru to prepare myself. I waited for the fog to come and engulf the air around me. And sure enough the fog was coming my way. I started to find a higher place to attack from. I jumped as high as I could, soon noticing people everywhere…just lying on the ground, covered in deep red blood. I-I couldn't believe it… Sasame-chan's dream had come true. And who could have possibly have done this?! I needed to warn someone and quick! The medical squad was working franticly to try and take care of the shinigami that weren't completely dead yet. I swallowed hard thinking how hard it would be if she saw this for herself. I still didn't understand it. What did all these things have to do with each other?! The notes, presents, attacks on me, missing shinigami, and now this… what was going on?! I thought about the month very carefully until it all came together. I knew what was going on and I knew who the attacker was going to try to kill next…_

I jumped back down to the ground and I looked around prepared to fight whoever had done this. Soon, blood dripped on the side of my face. I dash away and turned around to see a shinigami on a roof of a building, bleeding to death. My eyes widened with fear and I became even angrier. What in the world was going on?! I heard a quiet help as a man covered in blood limped towards me. He nearly fell over but I stopped him, getting blood all over my clothes.

"Please…help…"

"What happened here?!"

But he stopped breathing before he could say anything else. I nearly choked as I layed him back on the ground. I was going to kill whoever did this to avenge everyone! I turned to see fog surrounding the air around me. A sword quickly shot out as I dodged left, then right, and backwards. I swung horizontally, but the fog disappeared and the attacker was replaced with an innocent shinigami…My eyes grew wide as I had hurt an innocent person. Blood dripped from my zanpaku-to as I yelled out.

"STOP USING INNOCENT PEOPLE AND ATTACK ME YOURSELF!!!"

That…bastard was going to pay! My Haori was already soaked with blood and the scent was everywhere…if Sasame-chan saw this…I wouldn't want to know her painful thoughts. I was going to protect her at all costs! Even if the Head Taichou ordered me to hurt her I would refuse. She meant more to me than anything in the world. I soon heard a voice that answered me.

"Why not? It's really quite fun!"

"Tch, what's wrong with you?!"

"I still can't believe you haven't figured it out little heartless Taichou."

"I knew it was you-!"

Before I the chance to say anything else, the attacker fled. I swore as I lost track of where he went. I tried to sense his spirit energy as the snow falling from the sky turned blood red as it touched the ground…Lots of lives were wasted tonight, and I as usual failed to protect anyone. But for now, I need to protect her!

**** Sasame's POV ****

"…Sigh…"

I wonder why he just left me like that…I could help too! I sighed again and sat at his desk in the dark room. I looked around seeing all the decorations in his office. The world seemed so different when I sat in his chair. I still looked at the box Toshiro-san had given me before he left. It was a bit nerve racking to open it while thinking about the guy out there after Toshiro-san this instant, but I carefully lifted the lid. I pulled out a small golden heart shaped locket. Under it had a note written by Toshiro-san himself. It was a long letter, but here was a small phrase:

"…_I've been trying to somehow let you know that I really do like you a lot Sasame-chan. …Since I first met you, I just had to follow you. I'm glad I did. When you visited me often, and the obstacles like Aizen, you were always there. It was different that someone had actually tried to know me better unlike before I was a Shinigami. I appreciate everything you've done Sasame-chan. Daisuke… _

_Yours truly,_

_Hitsugaya Toshiro"_

I held the note in my hands for awhile staring at the paper. I put the locket around my neck and admired it, but it didn't last long. I started to hear screams and people crying out. I jumped up from the desk and peeked through the window. It was hard to see anything from the large snowflakes falling down from the sky. More screams filled the air. I had to at least do my job of protecting those around me. I ran towards the door, and I ran out of his office to get to my house to get my zanpaku-to.

I opened the door to my house, quickly changing and then grabbed Ame and my blue scarf. I ran back outside only to see fog waiting there for me. From past experiences, I had to get out of here. I started running to where I last saw my favourite Taichou. The snow had started to fall. And I kept on running.

I stopped when I saw my dream right in front of me…Shinigami were all on the ground covered in their blood… I couldn't take it… it was everywhere, the scent, the feeling and the sight of it! Fog surrounded the air…but Toshiro-san was there…standing in the middle of it. His Haori and zanpaku-to was soaked with blood. He turned his head to where I was, as his crystal ice coloured eyes glowed in the dark moonlight. I was frozen with fear from someone I loved…but how could he…do this? …Was he going to join Aizen? I ran in a different direction from him and started crying. I trusted him, more than anyone else. He had lied to me…and I'll never see him the same way again! He promised that he would never try to hurt allies, let alone people he worked with everyday! I started to slow down until I nearly collapsed in the snow when someone caught me.

"What's wrong Sasame-chan?"

"H-Hayate! Are you okay?! You're bleeding!"

"I'm fine. Where's Hitsugaya Toshiro? Aren't you two together now…?"

"…I can't stay with Toshiro-san."

"Why not?"

"Toshiro-san…just-…stay away from him please!"

"S-Sure thing, Sasame-chan. I'll protect you!"

He started to smile and I felt relieved. But out of nowhere fog started forming in the air around us. Hayate didn't seem to move. I on the other hand knew that we were going to be attacked.

"H-Hayate! We have to get out of here!"

"Why?"

"Someone is going to attack us!"

"I don't think so…Hitsugaya Toshiro wouldn't go after a pretty girl like you!"

"Why do you think it could be Toshiro-san?"

"-Because, he's out to get you remember?"

"I never said that!"

"But of course! It's never the kid's fault!"

"W-What did you say…?"

"I'm saying that he is the cold-hearted Taichou that doesn't care about anyone! That includes you…right?"

"Who are you really?!"

"What do you mean? I'm Hayate…your love!"

He grabbed my hand, and it was covered in blood. I jerked away staring at the blood now dripping from my hand. Screaming, I stepped back a couple times before I turned and ran as fast as I could. Was everyone turning against me?! I was panting as I ran over the soft snow. It was falling at a faster rate, covering my line of sight. I brushed the snowflakes from my eyes and continued on. _Panting, I tried to catch my breath. I couldn't run away from him anymore. I leaned on a nearby tree. The snow was falling softly to the ground. I turned around to see him smile at me. He lifted his zanpaku-to and pointed it towards me. I held on to my light blue scarf around my neck. What should I do?_

_"Sasame-chan… I said I love you…"_

_He kept telling me that. But I just couldn't agree._

_"I-I can't accept your confession-"_

_"Can't accept? But you know that I would do anything for you."_

_"Then you would understand! I don't feel the same way about you!"_

_I walked backwards into the tree. His zanpaku-to had gotten closer to me…_I closed my eyes…and opened them as his lips touched mine. I couldn't move and I froze in fear. I've always wanted a kiss…but not from him! He took his lips off mine and smiled. I couldn't do anything! I was too shook up. He noticed the locket from Toshiro-san. And held the locket in his hand and admired it. I was still frozen in fear.

"A gift huh? I'm surprised!"

"…S-Surprised…?"

"That you would think of it as being special!"

He ripped it from my neck nearly choking me, and then it broke from the chain. He threw it behind him, onto the snow. I became so angry that I could barely contain myself. He grabbed the front of my shinigami robe, and threw me aside. I hit the ground pretty hard, and I winced in pain. I struggled to get up, only to be grabbed by my collar once again. My right arm was in pain, but I finally managed to take Ame out of its sheath. But I didn't have time, Hayate smiled as I was hung in the air in pain. He threw me again as I closed my eyes. I felt like screaming, but before I had the chance, I felt a rush of air. I opened my eyes to see Toshiro-san holding me, whispering that I was safe now. I grabbed his clothing tight, nearly crying. I was so confused… But despite that, he was still protecting me.

**** Toshiro's POV ****

"Souten Ni Zase, (Sit upon the frozen heavens) Hyourinmaru!"

I immediately threw the chain from the hilt of my zanpaku-to towards him. It froze Hayate across his arm. Since I was holding Sasame-chan, I used only my right hand. Grabbing the chain back, Hayate was pulled away from the tree and flown hitting a nearby building. I looked at Sasame-chan who was nearly in tears. She opened her eyes, panting as I realized that I was still covered in blood. While Hayate was still on the ground I quickly flashstepped to a safer area and placed her carefully on the ground. I ripped off a piece off of my sleeve to wipe the blood from her hand quickly so she could calm down. Her heavy breathing slowed as she soon swallowed her fear. I wanted to stay with her, but I had some unfinished business to take care of first.

"Sasame-chan, you're safe now, stay here."

"…I'm sorry…"

"Don't worry about anything. I'm going to protect you this time, for sure."

I heard Hayate get back up and I quickly held his sword to counter anything that was coming. Hayate had released his zanpaku-to. Fog rushed towards him. So it was his zanpaku-to's power after all... Hayate stood up and gathered the moisture in the air, which included the ice that came from my zanpaku-to. I flashstepped towards him, attacking him head on. We clashed as he started to smile.

"So it was you after all."

"I knew the 'Boy Genius' would finally understand!"

"Why did you attack us?!"

I knocked him away, sending him flying backwards. He stood casually and smirked.

"Hmph. I was originally sent by the great Aizen-sama himself to kill you and Sasame-chan but… I feel in love with her, so I had to protect her…from the likes of you Hitsugaya Toshiro! That's why I had to kill you, and then convince Aizen-sama to let me keep her!"

"…You can't 'keep' her! How can someone even think like that?!"

I became extremely furious! Hayate had started to laugh like he was enjoying this. I flashstepped, and attacked Hayate multiple times. As he dodged all of my light attacks, I quickly flashstepped behind him and slashed at him, just missing him and ripped the side of his shirt.

"You were pretty close to actually hurting me Hitsugaya!"

"Hurting you…? I'm going to kill you!"

"Such strong words coming from a kid like you. Sasame-chan is destined to be mine!"

"I said…You can't own her!!!"

"I can once she witnesses your death!"

"Death…? That won't happen for a long time from now!"

I wasn't going to let him get away with something like that! Hayate jumped back every time I slashed and soon counterattacked. He pointed his zanpaku-to in my direction, causing a wind blast, similar to Ichigo's Tenshou attack. I easily dodged the attack, but in that moment he jumped towards Sasame-chan. I flashstepped over to her and blocked him from getting to her. He struggled to push me back. I gathered my spirit energy. And light blue particles were flowing in the air around me.

"Bankai! Daiguren Hyourinmaru!"

Ice formed into the shape of a dragon around me, claws over my feet and over my left arm. My right hand was covered by the head. A long ice tail and wings stretching out to fly with. Since he had moisture in the air, the ice petals weren't necessary. Hayate interrupted my thoughts yet again.

"There's no point in using your bankai! I know everything about you!"

"Tch…Are you sure about that?"

I cut horizontally, as ice surrounded my zanpaku-to and flew out towards him. He jumped out of the way, jumping right at me. Using both hands on my zanpaku-to, I held it horizontally as he swung down with his zanpaku-to. I pushed him away and finally had an opening to counter. I felt similar spirit energy and I quickly jumped down as a blue arrow ripped threw Hayate's sleeve.

"I won't miss next time."

"W-What happened here?"

I landed on the ground, panting from the fight. Ichigo and Ishida ran towards me asking what was going on. I didn't say a word as I immediately jumped as high as I could, bringing up my sword to attack. He flashstepped back as I slashed; and soon followed him by flash stepping. I was definitely going to kick this guy's ass! I started to attack carelessly, but I tried to focus more.

"You're going to lose if you can't start to focus little Taichou!"

Damn…he already noticed! There's no time to waste anymore! My zanpaku-to was surrounded by ice again and I quickly attacked and the ice headed towards him. He waited until it nearly hit him, then he smiled and flashstepped away. I felt his faint spirit energy and quickly turned around to try and dodge his attack. …It didn't work. It was nearly impossible to block at that angle, which left me to get cut across my leg. I tried to jump back as the pain shot through my leg. I panted even more, wishing that I didn't leave enough time for an opening. He had the offence now, as he charged towards me hitting in all directions. I managed to dodge every attack as I finally was able to block the last one by crossing my hands over the handle of my zanpaku-to, trying to lift upwards as he slashed downwards. He quickly retaliated and tried to hit me again before jumping back. I couldn't believe that I've barely been able to hurt him yet!

"Having a little trouble? Boy Genius?"

"Why do you hate me so damn badly?!"

"There are lots of things I could say! _The cold-hearted Taichou who is alone…and will always be alone_!"

"…You can believe that if you want! But why kill all the others?!"

He only smiled as he flashstepped away. I looked around, but there was no sign of him…until someone flashstepped near me! I quickly swung Hyourinmaru to clash with Ichigo?! He had a huge shock on his face, in a face that made it seem like a joke.

"C-Calm down! It's me!"

"Tch…I don't have time for this!"

"Why are you here?!"

"Let us help you out-"

"Stay out of this!"

"…Toshiro-"

"I'm going to avenge everyone…_I'm not a cold-hearted_!"

I flashstepped away. It was childish of me and I regretted blurting it out. But it was the truth…I didn't want to be alone anymore, or have people scared because they didn't have the time to actually get to know me. There are people who I do care about…Hinamori-san, Obaa-san, Matsumoto, Kusaka, and Sasame-chan… people who didn't just pass by me, but stopped to smile. Keeping every other emotion inside, I flashstepped to find Hayate.

**** Sasame's POV ****

Ichigo and Ishida-san soon ran up to me asking for the whole story. I felt faint but I managed to get some words out.

"Hayate's…attacking Toshiro-san…but I saw him with-…"

"So he's the one that's been attacking both of you?!"

"I see now. That makes sense. Kurosaki, let's not interrupt his fight."

"Why not?! He's not getting anywhere!"

"Remember, some battles are for honour-"

"Whatever Ishida! We don't have time for your 'explanations'."

"…You idiot!"

"Please stop arguing…my head hurts…"

I put my head in my hands. I didn't know what to believe anymore. Which side was everyone on? What side should I be on? Who could I trust to love? Ichigo tried to calm me down while there was another clash near us. We fled to safety as Ichigo held onto his zanpaku-to. I still couldn't believe that all the memories I had made with everyone, in just half a year. It seemed like only yesterday when I first met Toshiro-san…

"_What is your name?"_

"_Sasame Yamada, Hana's sister."_

"_Hana..?"_

"_Hanatarou, of the fourth squad."_

"_So you're the one who got lost."_

Or even when we get caught up in little messes and times got really embarrassing…

"_Sasame, why are you wearing Hitsugaya Taichou's shinigami clothes?"_

"_She's wearing my clothes…?"_

"_Rangiku said-"_

"_Ahaha… that's enough Sasame, I'll…just go now…"_

"_MATSUMOTO!!!"_

And even during hard times…

"…_Gomen. Sasame…__"_

"_What for…? It was all my fault in the beginning… If only I didn't-"_

"_If Aizen had hurt you-"_

"_If you were killed, I would have been killed anyway. So if I was gone, you would still be able to live…"_

But we struggled through all those times together and seemed like he was my best friend…like I couldn't live without him…I gazed at Toshiro-san as he was fighting Hayate. His eyes where glowing and sparkling like light shining off ice. He seemed like he was trying as hard as he could. …But he didn't have too.

"Sasame-chan, are you alright?! You're just staring into space!"

"Y-Yeah, I'm ok. But I know what to do now…"

I held onto the handle of Ame harder as I took a deep breath. I struggled to get up and I still was winded from being thrown onto the ground. I wanted to stay by Toshiro-san's side, no matter what. Nothing has split us up before…why should I be concerned about blood now… I didn't have this fear until I first had that dream. And even then Toshiro-san was there to comfort me…

OK! There it is for now… (So much typing…) I hope you guys really like this chapter, since I really liked a couple parts myself, but like I said before, if there's anything to improve on please let me know! ^^ Thanks for your patience on waiting for this chapter!

-Rosie


	12. Chapter 12

I'm soooooo sorry this is late, so much moving furniture here it is, hopefully it's all organized! And I really hope you like this chapter a lot! Posting after midnight… such a dangerous thing to do when overtired!! Hope it makes sense o_O… Enjoy!

Word: **Ohiyo = Good Morning**

Sasame's Christmas

**Chapter 12**

****Toshiro's POV ****

I flew in the air, looking about from a bird's point of view. However it was futile. I landed on a nearby building, only to have a sharp pain shot right through my leg. My injury was getting worse, and if I could find Hayate, I don't know if I could fight him for long. I hid in the shadows of the tree to see if he was hiding around waiting for me to lose my guard. Minutes went past, and nothing. I landed on the snowy ground, as something small on the ground caught my eye. It shone in the moonlight as I noticed the gift I had tried to give her. It was torn from the chain, probably from Hayate himself. I slipped it inside my robe as I heard footsteps crunch in the snow behind me. I knew it was Ichigo and Ishida behind me, along with Sasame-chan. I used my other sleeve to wipe the blood off the side of my face. I didn't want her to become scared of me, like everyone else before. I had gotten close to her…and I didn't want to lose her. It was dawn now, and the bright sunlight had made it easier to see the blood all over my clothes. I didn't look at Sasame-chan, as I feared what she would say.

"He's gone. There are no more leads." I nearly fell as my leg gave out.

Ishida kept me from falling as I had to sit on the blood-covered snow. To my surprise Sasame-chan kneeled down beside me as she started to use her healing kidou. I couldn't see her face, but I knew that she was suffering inside because her hands were shaking as she was healing. My vision was a bit blurry from being exhausted from fighting, but I thought that I saw her crying. I turned my head away, ashamed for scaring her. It was like Rukongai all over again. There were no words that I could say to reassure her now. I looked at my clothes, as I was soaked in blood. The horrible stench was enough to make me quiver. My wounds were nearly gone when Sasame-chan wiped her tears away. I couldn't say anything; however she still tried to force a smile.

"…Sasame-chan-"

"How are you feeling Toshiro-san?" She looked directly at me, her green eyes filled with sorrow and a bit of hope.

"Much better…thanks to you Sasame-chan." I didn't know whether or not to smile but I stood up off the hard red snow.

It felt like new, but kidou can't heal how I felt. Whenever I try to protect her, it ends up backfiring and my reputation of a cold Taichou remains. We walked towards the fourth squad members to find Hanatarou, since he could be a target with Hayate. Injured and the dead were scattered across the snow, fourth squad members running back and forth to try and save them. Regardless most died from their injuries. I heard a scream from a Shinigami as he yelled "It happened so quickly…is this how it ends…?" It hit me hard. I disobeyed once again, walking around with my Haori covered in blood. Ishida and Ichigo both tried to keep Sasame-chan from seeing anyone hurt, but she could still hear it all. I nearly ran into Hanatarou when Sasame-chan ran up and hugged him tightly. He smiled and was glad to see her perfectly fine. She started crying as he hugged her back telling her that it was okay. Jealousy had run through my mind, but I held it back. Why was I so worried when she hugged someone else?! I-It shouldn't bother me at all… As long as she was happy, I would do anything to make her smile even if it was to be far away from me.

"Ame-chan, what are you doing here?" Hanatarou called her a new name I've never heard.

Hanatarou seemed a bit stronger when he was with his sister, like he was an angel watching over her. Unohana Taichou walked towards us, smiling. She always reminded me of a mother who takes care of all her sick children. She saw me, and smiled once she realized I was fine. I had wanted to change, but I needed to sleep. Sasame-chan went to sleep in one of the sick bays, while Ishida, Ichigo, Hanatarou and I sat in Unohana's office while she worked. Hanatarou had given me a new white robe, usually worn after you're injured. The last time I had remembered being in the sickbay was to visit Momo after Aizen's last attack. Sasame-chan's brother sat next to Ichigo. It was awkward of me to stay in the same room as him, since he resembled her a lot.

"Um…H-Hitsugaya Taichou… how are your injuries…?" He became really nervous acting like my old neighbours scared of me.

"I'm fine. S-Sasame-chan…is a good healer…" I tried to remain cool, not concerned about anything. My act was slipping.

"Yes… my sister is really talented with it…but she didn't want to join our squad…" Hanatarou seemed down, but in his eyes you could tell that he was happy for her. Ichigo seemed surprised, and he just had to bring up that topic again.

"Yeah, why didn't she choose an actual squad?"

I agreed. She had said that she wanted to use her skills to help everyone instead of just being stuck to one squad. But now I wonder; was she planning to quit being a Shinigami altogether? Ichigo and Ishida decided to visit Rukia and a bunch of other Shinigami they became close to. Shaking the thoughts from my head, I left everyone to go find Sasame-chan. I wanted her to be safe, so I was going to guard her room. With Hyourinmaru in its sheath I carried it in my hand until I leaned against the wall next to the door of the room. Everyone had wanted me to rest, but there was no time! Unfortunately it affected my vision and I couldn't help yawning a few times. It was really early in the morning, and the frosted windows made the hallways cold. The wooden floor was freezing, but I was used to it. About to doze off, Hanatarou knelt down beside me handing me a cup of green tea. Surprised, I thanked him.

"…Unohana Taichou asked me to look after you…sir." I nodded unable to speak. Hanatarou's personality changed a bit, like his only focus was his little sister. For once I just listened.

"I've been t-too afraid to ask before…but I know you really close to her. M-My sister always talks about you, l-like what you two might do the next day. I-I wanted to ask…do you love her Hitsugaya Taichou?" He looked at the ground, then up at me.

He waited for an answer. For some reason I felt like I could trust him, however I wasn't going to trust just anyone right now. Hanatarou smiled and stood up realising that I wasn't going to answer today. He went towards the door, peeking in as I heard him whisper to her softly.

"Get well rested Nee-chan." He closed the door quietly as he slid the door shut. Turning towards me he tried to smile again, even though I could tell that he was tired too.

"Hitsugaya Taichou, would you like me to show you your room?"

"No thank you. I won't need a room." I clenched my fist while holding onto Hyourinmaru, I wanted to be prepared!

****Sasame's POV ****

I awoke to find myself on a nice clean, bed surrounded by medical instruments. I held onto my neck, wondering if the chaos of last night was just a dream. I then realised that my necklace was gone, remembering the frozen kiss from Hayate, and the necklace throw away in the snow, and how precious it was coming from Toshiro-san himself. I was still a bit exhausted but I slowly sat up when Hana placed hot green tea next to me on a table. I always felt better when he was around, and I hoped to feel like that around Toshiro-san someday. However I'm afraid. The way how I was scared of him, covered in blood. I didn't trust him, and I think he took it to heart. It wasn't him I was scared of, and I wonder how I could make it up to him. I was horrible, to make him feel that way...on his birthday. My negative thoughts were interrupted by my loving brother.

"How are you feeling this morning Nee-chan?" He smiled as he cleaned around the room.

"M-Much better Nii-san, um…have you seen Toshiro-san by any chance?" I got up grabbing my Shinigami clothes nicely folded on the table next to the tea.

"I'm sure he hasn't gone far away from you, Sasame-chan!" Smiling even more he walked outside the room so I could change.

After, I finished off my tea and walked outside to run right into Toshiro-san. He was sitting cross-legged on the floor next to my door, asleep. It was exactly the same as before, like when I first met Toshiro-san. He waited outside my door totally exhausted. I guess there are sweet sides to this Taichou. I must have woken him up, when he started to rub his eyes a bit sleepily.

"Sasame-chan...?"

"**Ohiyo** Toshiro-san! Did you get a good night's sleep?" I was worried for him, and how he could take things sometimes too far.

"I'm fine." He lied. It was easy to tell from his teal eyes.

It looked like he hadn't slept at all. His face was a bit pale, and his eyes were barely open. He should have slept; that battle had forced him through a lot. He seemed cautious, like he was afraid of anything happening. It was like he was changing.

"S-Sasame-chan…?"

"Yes? Do you need anything?"

"Are you scared…," He turned away, still sitting in the empty hallway. "…of me?"

I felt guilty, recalling what happened, acting so scared when Toshiro-san came to help me once again. He always tried his hardest for me… Did he think that I was scared of him?

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I mean. Are you scared of me?" He glared a bit to show how frustrated his mind was, confused with mixed feelings.

"…There's no way I could ever be scared of you Toshiro-san!"

He seemed surprised by my words; however he still tried to keep his cool.

"I-I see…"

He looked upset at himself for even asking that question. I kneeled beside him, and smiled.

"I'm…sorry if it looked like I was scared of you Toshiro-san… It was just… the blood…" I tried to efface the grotesque images from my head.

"Sasame-chan! Are you alright?" He worried franticly, but I felt better just having him around.

"I'm…okay."

He sighed, and tried to somewhat change the topic.

"I have to go back to the office… I want-…I need-…can you come with me to the office?!" He seemed to be blushing, but the cold air also made his face a bit redder than usual.

"Sure, but why do you need me? Rangiku should be there too-"

"I want to protect you!"

"T-Toshiro-san…"

"I don't want you to get hurt anymore…so I'm not taking no for an answer!" He was really determined, and I agreed, but he didn't have to go overboard just for me.

Saying good-bye to Hana for awhile, I followed Toshiro-san as we walked on the flat snow, covered with footprints from yesterday. Footprints of running survivors to the sick bay. Toshiro-san seemed undeterred by it, like he had seen times like these a thousand times.

"Toshiro-san?"

"Yes Sasame-chan?" He stopped to look directly at me, not blinking nor looking away.

We were both quiet for awhile, until I apologized. He turned around really surprised. The scarf around his neck made him seem a bit more mysterious as we could see each others breath from the cold air. I looked down at our feet, not to far apart from each other. I looked back at his concerned teal eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"When we got in trouble on my birthday, you still made my day really happy Toshiro-san."

"I-It was nothing!" He blushed again, worried about where the conversation would lead too.

"Yesterday was your birthday, and I didn't do anything to make you happy…I-I-I even lost the gift you gave to me…I'm really sorry!" I felt a lump in my throat to keep me from crying in front of him. I couldn't ruin today for him as well.

"Just your smile is enough to make me… h-happy." He looked away, his face really red.

"…Really?"

"Here. I believe this is yours." He took my hand and handed me back the necklace.

I overfilled with happiness, now knowing that I could make him smile as well. I took his hands for a few moments, when he stared blankly. A few tears flew down my face as I reached out to hug him tightly.

"Arigatou Toshiro-san~!"

"H-H-Hey! S-Sasame-chan!" He was embarrassed, but he didn't try to stop me.

It was a strange morning; everyone was still in the Christmas mood, even after a blood bath last night. I hoped that everything would be alright for Christmas… From the way Toshiro-san acted, it seemed like a lot was bothering him, more than the usual. He couldn't keep going like this, even if he trained as a Taichou to these sorts of things.

"Sasame-chan, you'll be safe around my office. So…you're welcome to stay there…" He seemed to trail off; either too tired or didn't want to finish the sentence.

"…Is it because I might get attacked again?"

"…M-My first priority is you after all. I don't want to see you afraid-" He stopped for a moment.

He was acting strange; he would never say those words out loud… He looked away trying to find the right words. He blinked and then looked at me shyly. I was worried wondering if he was just sleep deprived. His face got redder, and I still had no clue what was going on.

"Are you okay? You're looking a bit pale…"

"I-I-I'm fine… Let's get going."

He turned around and continued walking as I following shortly behind.

****Toshiro's POV ****

I didn't know what to do next. I had to confess before I got to my office! I could feel my face getting redder by the minute. Taking a deep breath of fresh winter air, I turned around to face Sasame-chan. She was gone. I blinked a few times, confused. S-She didn't get herself kidnapped did she?! I looked around, walking around to find her. I began to panic, until I saw her already somehow ahead talking to Rangiku. I sighed, missing another golden opportunity. I followed quickly to just catch the end of their small talk.

"Want to help us decorate Sasame-chan?"

"Sure thing!" Sasame-chan smiled again, making my stomach feel light.

"…Matsumoto! What else is there to decorate?! No one can even get into the office!"

"But Taichou~! It's your favourite time of the year…"

"Whatever, you probably just want to drink sake anyways. Plus I'm still not a Taichou remember? I'm already in trouble when I was wearing my Haori."

Sasame-chan looked away, as I remembered that she had persuaded me to wear it. Regretting my choice of words, I couldn't say anything more. I agreed to help Sasame-chan of course, putting up lights up and making everything more "Christmas-Like" …Which wasn't needed at all whatsoever. However I was more focused on making Sasame-chan as happy as could be. I was addicted to her smiles; how she was so friendly anyone could be with her. But instead…she stayed along with me… I tried my best to repay her by acting as her shield. It's something I haven't felt before. I knew what it was however, even though I never wanted to admit it. But I wanted more than that…

"Toshiro-san?"

"Y-Y-Yes?!"

"You're acting differently today…are you feeling alright?"

I covered more of my face with my scarf to hide my blushing. I couldn't tell her with Matsumoto hanging around. I would just have to keep my cool and wait. I sighed once again, hoping that I wouldn't turn out like Shunsui, chasing after girls all day.

"It's just the weather."

I realised it was an awful excuse, and even she could see right through it. So far the day went without a hitch. I remained by her side, trying to speak through the many…many chances I had. But none of them seemed like the right time. About lunch time, only the two of us went walking outside. We stood on fresh snow looking at the snowflakes slowly falling to the ground. I gazed at her, as her eyes shone through the glimpses of white. She smiled as she looked back at my eyes, like she was looking into my heart. I could hear a sweet, soft melody playing in my head, like it was a moment to remember. She truly was beautiful. There was another chance here and now. She walked ahead of me now, as I rushed to keep up. I could barely resist her. I stopped beside her, as stepped slowly closer to her. How easily I could take her hand in mine, or even kiss- She shivered, as my thoughts interrupted and brought me back to reality.

"It's gotten colder hasn't it?"

I slowly went back into a dream-like state. I was so tempted to just hold her. Thoughts rushed through my mind and I slowly went closer to her.

"Sasame-chan…" I leaned closer to her even more.

"What is it Toshiro-san?" She still stood there unaware.

"…I love you."

She had a surprised look on her face, but that didn't matter. I couldn't hold back any longer. I leaned so close that I could feel her breath on my skin. She didn't move, and my feelings completely overruled my character. Love had taken over. I kissed her softly as the snow, as my eyes closed… Sasame-chan, there's no denying it anymore. I need you beside me always…

~-:-~

OMG I made then kiss. Now that is scarier for me than Halloween… How is my first kissing scene writing going? O_o Love you know what everyone's thoughts are! And I'm sorry again for this being so late… Ahaha Summers over now, and this was supposed to be for Christmas xD My bad~! Anyways, Hope you like this story so far!


	13. Chapter 13 Final

Hey! Yea… I know it's wayyy overdue especially for the last chapter o_O (don't hit me!) Thinking of making a third story but let me know x-x… I'm making a poll on my profile page so don't hesitate to vote or leave me a pm! Ehh… also lots of POV change… sry about that! And yea… this whole chapter is fluffy. I feel so awkward writing it But here it is finally ^^- , chapter 13 [FINAL] so please enjoy~!

Lots of mistakes probably… x-x sorry for that in advance. I had lots of flaws with this chapter of 18 PAGES x-x. lmao. Enjoy!

* * *

**Words / Phrases you may/may not know:**

Ano… / eeto… = Um… / Well… / Uh…

Nee…! = Hey…/ you know… / …Right?

Sumimasen = Excuse me / Sorry!

Ara? = Hm? (I think)

Fuku Taichou = Vice-Captain (please correct me for the right way to write it in romaji o-o)

* * *

Sasame's Christmas

**Chapter 13 [Final]**

* * *

****Toshiro****'****s POV****

"….Su-Su-Sumimasen!!!" I stepped quickly backwards away from Sasame's blushing face, trying not to trip over my own feet. I needed to get a hold of myself! What the hell was I doing?! I panicked in the awkward silence between us, as I was blushing like crazy. What would she think of me now?! Thinking of all the worst possible things she could say or do, the only thing that was really killing me was her gaze straight into my eyes. I tried to look away, but I kept glancing back at her. I was frozen in stance and had nothing I could say or do, to make it less awkward. I gulped when she looked at me in the eyes.

"…Toshiro-san." Her voice was soft, and surprisingly calm. She looked down at her feet before looking back at me again. Her green eyes seemed worried, possibly not happy about what I did.

I panicked again and replied with a startled, "Y-Yes..?! What is it S-Sasame-chan?!"

Without a second thought, I felt her wrap her arms around me, and she hugged me tightly, like before. I was still speechless; however I did the same as I hugged her back. She was warm, and I was surprised how close she was to me now that I was able to feel her breath. I could feel my face turn red as we just stood there. I felt a bit of happiness; very sure of a good reaction. However I was more wrong than ever.

"Toshiro-san… I'm sorry."

I was shocked to hear those words that I freed her from my hug, but she only held onto me tighter. At this point I was stunned and confused. "Why are you sorry Sasame-chan-" I stopped. My shoulder became wet with tears. Sighing quietly, I re-hugged her, more casually and comfortably than before. "Why do you keep apologizing?"

She looked at me, her tears streaming down her face. Without replying she only sniffed.

"I'm always going to forgive you anyway." Smiling, I offered to carry her. I'm grateful for her…after all I learned something that kept me distant for a long time. Smiles can spread…even to those _cold _of heart.

I carried her piggyback style, heading in no particular direction. The snow fell softly into our hair and onto the ground. My footsteps were marked in the freshly made snow, which had gotten deeper since the beginning of December. I heard a faint sigh over my shoulder. Since she finally seemed calm, I tried to comfort her. "…Nee, Sasame-chan. What were saying sorry for anyway? I don't remember you doing anything wrong." As I looked over my shoulder, she turned her gaze away.

Her hair fell in front of her face, covering her sorrow-looking eyes. "…Toshiro-san, I'm sorry for not saying anything to you a long time ago… but…but…" I walked slower and looked at her face, looking by the corner of my eye. I turned forward again and continued walking, as I felt her head rest against the back of my head.

"I-I can't be…with you Toshiro-san…"

I felt a lump in my throat as I stopped. I finally had the urge to speak. "W-What do you mean?"

"…I really like you Toshiro-san… I…really do." The confidence in her voice assured him somewhat that it wasn't that she didn't feel that way about him, it was something else. She asked to be let down. Following her desires, I obeyed. She landed softly on the snow and looked up at him. "I'm not going to be close to you anymore… I'm going to retire as a Shinigami and go back home." She looked down to her feet, and her voice shook. She stepped forward, only to stop again and turned to look at me with her green eyes.

It probably hurt her as much as it did for me to hear. I looked at her, as I felt a tug at my chest. "Y-You're…leaving?" I rushed a few steps towards her secretly begging her not to leave my side again.

She shook her head and looked away. "I'm sorry… I'm not a Shinigami… I'm not fit to stay here. So I'm going to let Yamamoto Taichou know at the meeting."

I looked at her confused. "The meeting this evening?" I originally thought it was a Taichou's meeting however; I must have been mistaken if Sasame-chan was allowed to go.

She smiled bitterly trying in a failed attempt to cheer us both up. "Yeah, but I'm sure you won't get in anymore trouble."

I was puzzled by her comment but she turned to leave, and that's when I took her by the hand. "When… when are you leaving?!" I couldn't take my eyes off her. If I looked away, she would be taken from me again. I couldn't bear to lose her, not after waiting this long to find someone like her…

"Don't worry Toshiro-san… You'll be the first to know once I leave." She walked ahead leaving me behind in the cold snow speechless and dejected.

* * *

****Sasame's POV****

As I walked ahead, only a few feet away from him. I couldn't stop my tears from streaming down my face. I didn't want to bother him anymore so I quickly wiped them away and turned to him smiling. "N-Nee…I need to go to Hana's house for a moment… I forgot something." I quickly turned to face him trying to smile the best I could… but he still looked at me sadly like he was trying to hold back for my sake. "I'll meet you at the meeting Toshiro-san."

He crossed his arms over his chest, looking at me worriedly. "…Fine. But I'll come too. I don't want Hayate to come out of nowhere-"

I shook my head as I skipped forward for a bit trying to seem cheerful. "I won't be long, I promise!" I quickly waved and smiled as I turned to leave. I whispered good bye as I soon ran off.

~-:-~Later~-:-~ Hanatarou's House.

I leaned against the wall of my guestroom, and slid slowly to the floor. My clothes were scattered around the floor around me, along with all my other remaining items needed to be packed. I sat there in silence for a several moments regretting that I didn't have the heart to tell him that I was never going to make it to the meeting. In fact, we already had our final meeting together.

I reached over slowly, packing my things one by one only stopping to pick up a silky green ribbon. I remember having it in my hair when I first saw Toshiro-san… who helped me even though he knew nothing about me. I packed it away without another thought. All these memories were making me really happy…but at the same time my eyes were red from crying. I hoped Toshiro-san could forgive me… and I hoped he would understand.

After I was packed and ready, I wrapped my scarf around my neck. I had changed out of the Shinigami robes and into a light purple winter kimono and a simple white sash. Of course I had Toshiro-san's snowflake pins in my hair. I couldn't explain it, but it felt like he would be travelled back home with me this way. I wore a shawl to keep warm as I carried my one bag towards the door.

To my surprise Hana-san walked inside. "Ame-chan…? You're giving up as a Shinigami?" He closed the door behind him as he walked closer. For my sensitive and clumsy brother, he had a serious face. "…but you don't really want to leave do you?"

I grabbed my bag and walked outside the door. "You're right Hana… but please… don't let Toshiro-san know. After all… I'm doing this for him…" I turned away from his gaze as I stood in the new snow. "If I had a choice, it wouldn't ever involve leaving him."

He looked nervously at the floor, as if he didn't know what to say after that.

"Hana I promise I'll write more letters okay?" I put on a smile for him as I wished him good luck. I soon left my brother at the door as I started to head off towards home.

~-:-~Even later~-:-~ Tenth Squad Office

It got colder and more snow started to come down. It was getting pretty dark, but the ambient light was perfect against the glittery snow. I walked carefully down the halls nearing Toshiro-san's office, hoping he wouldn't spot me. I soon noticed Matsumoto, who soon waved at me. She already noticed me… so I quickly but cautiously walked towards her.

She smiled and seemed a bit hyper...or had too much sake to drink this evening. "Hey Sasame-chan~! What's up with wearing a kimono? You look so pretty in it though… (Taichou would be so jealous if he knew!)…Ara?…why do you look so down? Come in and have a drink or two!" She started guiding me towards the door to his office when I turned to stop her.

"Rangiku-san…" I reached into my bag, taking out a white envelope and held it out towards her. "Can you please… give this to Toshiro-san?"

She stopped, and her face looked puzzled. She took the letter and crossed her arms under her chest. "What's all this about Sasame-chan?" She somehow seemed sober until she perked up right away almost cheering. "…I KNOW! My little Taichou FINALLY got a love letter~! And from a cute girl too! I would have never guessed Taichou was such a player~" She started giggling and ruining the serious mood.

"R-Rangiku-san! It's not something like that…I can assure that…" I fixed my scarf and looked back at her.

She noticed my bag at looked down at me. "What's with the luggage?"

"I'm not able to come back here anymore… so I came to say goodbye." I looked away, only to get hugged by the vice-Taichou of the tenth squad.

**(Please excuse this next part, I wrote it in the wrong POV and it was hard to rewrite, so lots of POV change here… gomenisai…)**

Rangiku laughed hysterically, winking at me. I was totally confused. "You can't leave before having some sort of exit Sasame-chan! We have to throw you a party first!" She put her hands on her hips praising her idea. "I'm sure we can host it at the Fuku taichou meeting lounge."

"What do you mean? A Christmas party? Or a party-to-get-rid-of me party?" I sarcastically as I giggled a bit. Maybe one last meeting with him would be alright.

Matsumoto answered comically. "Hell, it can be both. Double the reason for another bottle of sake~! Right?" Rangiku laughed again as she guided me towards the Fuku taichou's lounge.

Rangiku slid open the door and called out. "Nee! Hinamori-san~ Are you here?" The red haired Shinigami walked inside insisting me to join her.

"Hai! I'll be right there!" A bouncing Shinigami came into view as she smiled greeting the both of us. "What do you need Rangiku-san?"

Her voice perked up a bit as she spoke. "Tonight we have to host a party!"

"What? On such short notice?" She looked at her, then me, as I clenched my hands tighter around the handle on my bag. Momo's eyes seemed to smile brightly. "Sure thing Rangiku! I'll get some help first of all." We all agreed as we all got started.

However I looked up at Rangiku in worry. "Ano…can you please not tell Toshiro-san that I'm going to leave tonight? …I just don't want to bother him." I turned my gaze away. "I just don't want him to worry…"

Rangiku smirked a bit. "Well I don't know about bothering him, but sure Sasame-chan. I'll keep your secret." Rangiku seemed lazy most of the time, but it seemed like she knew that something had happened between Toshiro and I.

"Arigatou Rangiku-san…" I replied, and seemed to perk up and in the mood to get ready.

The two of us cleaned the lounge, by sweeping and cleaning the tables. While Rangiku put up banners, I helped get and make some snacks. It wasn't long before Hinamori-san came back and arrived with the rest of the Women's Shinigami Association. Right off the bat Nanao-san began planning. "We need to put that table over there- Fuku taichou Kusajishi! Don't eat the all the snacks! Hey!"

**(Yachiru for those like me who aren****'****t familiar with her last name yay****…**** more research xD)**

Rangiku stood next to me, while I was holding onto a broom. "Things are getting lively already huh?" I agreed as Rangiku held up a CD. "Hey, its time for some tunes right?" She winked as she placed it into the music player and music boomed throughout the busy room. Soon, others dropped by to see what was going on and joined in. More and more caught word, and the large open room became a crowded party.

* * *

**** Toshiro's POV ****

Two shinigami walked excitedly past the wondering tenth Taichou. "Yeah! I can't believe the Fuku Taichou started a Christmas Party within a few hours!" "Hurry up! We're going to miss all the exciting parts!"

I couldn't help but hear the two loud shinigami talk. I whispered softly, but furiously. "…Matsumoto!!! What is she doing this time?!"

I slid the door open, revealing a crowd of people laughing and enjoying themselves. It was extremely crowed and I managed to push my way through towards the center of the room. It was easy to find Matsumoto there. She was always the drunkest, not to mention the loudest and mostly the center of attention.

After awhile he finally noticed me and waved carelessly at me. "Taichou! Took you long enough to get here!" She leaned across from the table, now practically laying on it. "Nee~ isn't there anymore sake lyin' around?"

I sighed and got straight to the point. "…What's the party this time Rangiku?" I said sarcastically as I folded his arms across my chest and somewhat glared at her.

"For- Just a regular party Taichou! C'mon and have a drink or two~!"

I glared at my Fuku Taichou. "Uh, no. I'll pass." I soon walked away, patrolling over looking about, until someone caught my eye. I waved slightly in surprised as she waved at me. I quickly pushed my way until I caught up to her near a Christmas tree that was set up. "Sasame-chan? When did you get here? I couldn't find you at Hanatarou's." I was worried when she hadn't come back from going to Hanatarou's house.

* * *

**** Sasame's POV ****

"Ah! Sumimasen Toshiro-san… I had to do some errands… and then I met up with Rangiku and I helped Rangiku-san and Hinamori-san to make a party for everyone. Like… a Christmas break." I stopped explaining my half lies, and noticed how uncomfortable he looked. "I'm sorry… Is that okay with you…?" I looked at him with large concerned eyes.

He looked away from me shyly. "Y-Yeah…I guess everyone needs a break once in awhile…" He whispered something, like just wanting to exclude Matsumoto from his statement.

Both of us stood side by side aswe watched others dance, talk to friends and overall have a good time. I noticed that he looked sort of strange. "Toshiro-san? You seem really quiet… are you okay?" I bent down a little to look up at his face, as he looked towards the ground.

He quickly looked up in a daze, like he was spacing off. "Su-Sumimasen… It's really warm in here with all these people…" He shook his head, only cringing like he made his head hurt worse. He tried to look up when he noticed the time. "-The meeting! I nearly forgot… We better leave now if we want to make it on time-"

I tried to made up an excuse as quickly as possible. "You should go without me, I still need to do a few things first. Don't worry! Just go nee?" I smiled, but it was an obvious fake. He finally agreed against his will as he left. Soon, I headed towards where I left my bags and got ready to leave as well…

Rangiku followed me outside, after awhile had passed since he left. I looked down at my feet as I tried to bring up the letter. "Ano…Rangiku-san-"

"Don't worry Sasame-chan. I'll give him the letter. We'll all miss you Sasame-chan. So don't forget to write more letters okay?" She smiled and laughed as she watched me leave. However soon she somehow was sober-sounding as she called out to me. "I can't guarantee Taichou won't come and find you. And if he does break the rules this time… there's going to be punishment from the Head Taichou!"

I waved again, worried if he would actually do something insane like breaking the rules for me… I didn't look back as I walked alone silently through the barracks continuing my journey home.

**(Okays, POV problem should be solved!)**

* * *

****Toshiro's POV****

I arrived at the double doors just outside the Meeting Hall where the next meeting was scheduled. I slowly stepped over the old wooden flooring in the halls as I started pacing slowly. Sasame-chan hadn't arrived, and I guess I would have to stall until she got here. However I could only wait for so long. "Where…is she?" I leaned against one of the walls. I thought to myself, I probably just came too early. Of course she would be here… she was just running a bit late…again. He started to wonder if she forgot. She was starting to forget a lot of things… maybe it was just more proof that Hanatarou and her are related.

However it wasn't too long when the other Taichou came one by one. I was surprised to find that no other lower ranks were here, which again which triggered my doubts. The double doors opened and everyone started to go inside. I didn't have anymore time to spare. It had been an hour since she left, and I was starting to worry. Hayate was still out there and he could have-

I quickly turned around to pace, when I nearly ran into Ukitake Taichou who greeted me politely. He looked pretty well today despite his illness. He smiled. "Hitsugaya Taichou, it looks like you're waiting for someone-"

I crossed my arms and interrupted him by my low mumble."-For Sasame-chan."

He looked confused as he thought for a moment. "Really? Usually you come here alone for Taichou's meetings…and that miss Yamada-san stays at your office?" His choice of words puzzled me. …So it was a Taichou's meeting? Sasame-chan wouldn't be allowed in the meeting no matter how she tried…

"R-Right…" I nervously shook, but tried to stay calm as I followed the unwell Taichou inside. Didn't Sasame-chan say that she was coming to the meeting though? I shook away the negative thoughts. She was definitely coming… no doubt about it!

I lined up at my usual spot and the Head-Taichou sat down in his chair. His cane hit the ground as the sound echoed throughout the room. "The meeting shall now commence!" He looked at the majority of us, then continued on. "There are some issues I must address. First of all, with the recent killings of this 'Hayate'. Since his disappearance, injuries have decreased drastically." He paused again, as he gripped his cane harder. "…and second of all, Hitsugaya Toshiro even though it seems as if others already see you as a Taichou, however I return the tenth squad to you with your rights. No further punishments to make up for you neglected duties. All debts have been paid. And thirdly, the-"

"Paid?" I crossed my arms over my chest as I spoke out clearly enough so the Head Taichou could hear.

The old grandpa Taichou rested his hands on his cane zanpaku-to and raised his eyebrows to show his eyes. "Yes… by young Miss Yamada. She paid your debt and you became a Taichou again. In exchange Miss Yamada will retire early and never set foot back here again-"

My eyes widened and I stepped forward with intensity. "-What did you say?!"

The Head-Taichou looked at me irritably. "How dare you interrupt me, after I graciously returned your position?! I didn't want to return you to being a Taichou but she begged me and we made a deal."

I didn't care if he was threatening me. "What do you mean… so in the end you ordered Sasame-chan to leave?!" I was absolutely furious as I finally was putting the pieces together. However he just continued to piss me off.

"She thought of it herself. Besides, you should be grateful. With that Hayate still around, she would have brought other innocent Shinigami into this and killed more people that we cannot spare!" He slammed his cane against the ground as he looked at me glaring in his attempt to scare me back to obeying. "As the advanced guard squad, it is your duty to protect us. You swore it when you were promoted as a Taichou. Any rebel-like behaviour will be considered treason."

I didn't believe it. He changed the words of the duties us Taichou perform. The Shinigami protect everyone with our lives! …but why did he go through so much trouble to keep us away from each other? …and where was Sasame-chan now?! I thought for a moment. My eyes widened when I realised what she was up to. "I'm leaving." I started to head towards the door, but the Head-Taichou refused almost immediately.

He slammed his cane against the ground fiercely. "You are on thin ice Hitsugaya Taichou! I cannot have one of my Taichou constantly chasing after some girl and neglecting their duties! (lmao sounds like Shunsui!) It's a good thing I separated you two!" I clenched my hand into a fist. He was only pissing me off further. I couldn't stand him! Someone like him NEVER saw the whole, big picture. …He never did.

Ukitake Taichou who stood next to me placed his left hand on my shoulder. "Nee, Yama-jii, Shunsui and I could fill him in later. Besides there are no more important issues to be talked about." Shunsui added. "He's a smart kid. He can figure it out. Think of it as… a Christmas Gift." I thanked Ukitake Taichou and Shunsui by nodding my head a bit a thanks in my own way. I guess I would forgive Shunsui for that 'kid' comment, for supporting my decision against the Head Taichou.

The Head-Taichou sighed almost as angry as I was. "Very well. You are dismissed. However never ask for another favour." I agreed painfully and dismissed myself out of the meeting hall.

I slammed open the double doors, as I rushed outside into the fresh cold air. The wind and snow picked up, like a mini blizzard. I ran down the hallways searching for her on my way towards my office. Even though it was hard to see, I saw Matsumoto and I flash stepped towards her. "Matsumoto! Have you seen her?!"

She looked blankly at me holding two empty sake bottles in her hand. I hoped that she wasn't too drunk already. "You mean little Sasame-chan? Oh, Taichou~!" Then she handed me a letter. There was no writing for who it was addressed to just a simple letter saying 'don't open until Christmas'.

"Matsumoto! I don't have time to play games right now! Tch… forget it!" I took the envelope and tucked it by my chest of my shinigami robe. "Let me know if you see her!" I fixed my scarf around my neck, and then I jumped high into the air to continue my search…

* * *

****Narrative****

**(No Point of View)**

**(Last POV too so no worries xD)**

~-:-~Late at night~-:-~ Tenth Squad Office. December 24. Christmas Eve.

A few knocks were heard on the partially open door of the tenth squad office. "Excuse me… Matsumoto-san?" A shy and anxious Hanatarou appeared by the door with a stack of papers, trying his best not to knock them over by tripping.

The red haired vice-taichou, who sat lazily on the sofa, turned her head slightly to see the nervous shinigami balancing paperwork. "Oh, hey Hanatarou-san! Just put it on the desk over there." She pointed in the general direction towards a giant desk.

He looked nervously around the room, wondering how he was going to make it over to the desk with random Christmas decorations everywhere. Hanatarou followed directions without tripping clumsily, however he placed the stack on the ground. The entire desk was covered with overdue reports and paperwork that remained untouched. Hanatarou looked a bit confused. "Um… Where is Hitsugaya Taichou? I-It's just that usually he's sitting here… finished all his work…"

Matsumoto remained sitting comfortably on the sofa with her feet on the table. "I don't know I haven't seen him since…" She looked up into the air as she thought. For the lazy drunk, it took awhile… "Oh yeah! Three days ago at least."

"T-Three days?!" Hanatarou was puzzled. Taichou really had a lot of work to do… Where exactly was Hitsugaya Taichou? "Shouldn't you…um… be worried or be looking for him?"

Matsumoto laughed. "Well, it's been pretty quiet and I'm not being yelled at for not doing work or drinking so… I wouldn't worry~" She laughed again as she picked up a sake bottle and started chugging.

Hanatarou was utterly dumbfounded; regardless he headed towards the door, then faced Matsumoto and bowed. "I have to go back to my squad… M-Merry Christmas Matsumoto-san!"

She turned her head to see him and smiled. "You too Hanatarou-kun~! Even though its tomorrow." She drank the last of her sake and sighed pleasantly. "Anyway, Merry Christmas~"

* * *

Meanwhile the short, white-haired Taichou stopped to catch his breath. The air was so cold that he could see his breath; he fixed his scarf as he caught shelter at a nearby shrine. He sat on the steps as the snow fell peacefully from the sky. "A white Christmas huh?" He stood up slowly from where he was sitting. "…I'm coming… Sasame-chan… I promise…" He took a nice long sigh. Three days of searching, yet she learned to hide her spirit energy too well, and he couldn't find her. He searched all of District 2 in places where she said she grew up, but there were no leads.

He was losing hope as he then remembered the letter. The envelope was folded in half loosely until he unfolded it to reveal the words 'Don't open until Christmas'. It was close enough to Christmas, and it was his last hope. He was so caught up in searching for her, he didn't realise that it could be from her. He opened the envelope without hesitation and took out an ordinary letter.

_Dear Toshiro-san,_

_I'm sorry I couldn't tell you sooner, but it was a last minute decision. I'm sure you figured out by now that I left… and I'm sorry that I lied about going to the meeting. I don't hate you… this isn't why I decided to leave you. I over heard the head-taichou disbanding the tenth squad… and I couldn't let that happen so I begged him to disband my position in your place. I really hope you understand… please forgive me Toshiro-san. Please don't try to persuade him to get my position back; I'm fine not being a Shinigami. Also, I gave this letter to Rangiku, so please don't get mad at her for being involved …I really am truly sorry._

_Yamada Sasame_

He folded the letter not once but twice, and tucked it into his robe. He looked towards the sky again, now even more desperate to find her. He walked around town looking everywhere. However this late of night, no one was about, and he was still without leads. He jumped high into the air to try and spot her from a bird's eye view…

* * *

Sasame-chan finished washing the last of her dishes, and finished putting them away. She hung up her apron and silently walked over to her couch where she sat carelessly. She had been quiet for three days, completely lonely. She had no one to talk to, but most of all she felt like nothing without _him _around. Her life seemed to run slower and without her Shinigami career, she could now focus on her normal life back at home. Her…lonely, life… Who was she kidding? She hated being alone, ever since Hana became a Shinigami. But… she knew that she couldn't stay with them.

She turned to see the window behind the couch. She gazed into the window, to see countless snowflakes falling past her window. She felt like she could relate to Toshiro-san; she realised how captivating the snowflakes were. She smiled a bit, as thoughts of him flowed through her mind. She came closer to the window, kneeling on her knees on the couch to see out the window.

It was getting really dark, and she wiped the window that was fogging up, leaving a small area that she could see through. She shook with a small feeling of surprise as she felt a very familiar reiatsu heading towards her. Reaching over to grab her scarf; she then wrapped it around her neck. She slid on her shoes and walked out into the fresh pure snow. The snow embraced her as the wind picked up and the fresh cool air reminded her of a certain someone. She looked up into the sky to see a familiar shape falling from the sky with a graceful smile upon his face.

Her eyes shone from the moonlight as she watched the Taichou landed softly on his feet only a few feet away from her. She was speechless; as he looked to her eyes in a way that made her feel entirely guilty. She couldn't hold back her tears anymore. "I-I…I'm…really… sorry…"

He held out his arms to her as he tried to comfort her. She ran up to him and hugged him tightly, and he returned the favour. He spoke softly, but just loud enough for her to hear. "Don't worry about it…" He turned away with compassion whispering even softer. "…I finally found you."

She sobbed as she hugged him even tighter. He smiled as he let her go as another tear streamed down the side of her face. "Don't cry…" He wiped it away and smiled. "…You look much prettier when you're smiling Sasame-chan."

She looked away then stopped the hugging by softly pushing him away. She looked at him in his teal eyes with a look that made Toshiro feel concerned and worried that he had done the wrong thing. "…Why did you try to find me, Toshiro-san?!"

He was taken aback. Especially after his failed attempt of trying to seem cool, he was a bit cautious as he tried to use the question against her in high hopes of being able to seem totally awesome. "…Why did you leave me Sasame-chan?" He looked at her with a nervous look.

She sounded a bit irritated and choked. "Aren't you going to get in trouble for looking for me? … didn't you get my letter?!" She looked at him looking a little depressed. As she tried to stay calm as her plan was ruined. She just wanted him to be happy with friends unlike his past that she heard from Momo…

He tried to smile a bit, to lighten the mood. "…Of course I'll get in trouble, but only if I try to bring you back…" But Sasame remained sorrowful. Toshiro folded his arms over his chest. "…You could have told me about the Head Taichou… I could have found a way to let you stay-"

She walked towards her house for a few steps, with her back facing him. She shook her head in deny. "-I'm not fit for being a Shinigami… I couldn't help much during the Aizen incident when I first met you, and I still can't control my zanpaku-to for long… I don't want to be a burden to you anymore!" She cringed at the thought of letting him down once again.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer. "I never thought of you as a burden…never…" His face turned red as he held onto her hand. "S-So… don't be mad at yourself…" He stuttered as he looked away and back at her. "I'm not going to abandon you now… just because you don't want to be a shinigami…"

"…Toshiro-san…" She slowly brought herself to a smile, as she looked at him, thanking him. "You shouldn't worry too much about me…I'm fine just being a regular person."

He didn't know what to reply, but he thought to himself; this was the regular person he loved and cared for most of all. Even if she wasn't a Shinigami… he didn't want anything to change between them. The wind picked up once again, but the Taichou didn't want to admit that the ice elemental was cold.

She noticed him shiver slightly from a cold breeze. She then walked up to the blushing Taichou and fixed his scarf. "A-Ano…I-It's pretty cold out tonight…isn't it?"

He noticed her starting to act a bit different, but not in a way that made him worried. He could only reply with a nod as he was speechless. His heart pounded. It was getting harder to resist her… it was almost like déjà vu. He was still blushing, but in this state he didn't even try to hide it. "S-Sasame…" He whispered, too softly for her to hear even though she was so close to him. He couldn't say it, but he loved being this close to her. He hoped that he wouldn't to anything crazy like a few days earlier. But he felt it. This deep new emotion… he never felt it so powerful like this before.

Toshiro's breath was taken away as she stopped and looked up to him with her green eyes. She blushed a bit as he noticed how intensely he was gazing at her. "…Is something wrong Toshiro-san?"

His face was bright red as he tried his best to reply. "I-I…um…I can't…even begin to -" He could barely find the right words to say as Sasame remained looking at him as she too blushed. He gulped as he quickly spoke gently to her trying to ignore how embarrassing it was to say. "…Just by seeing you smile makes me happier than anything," He looked at her as she took everything in. "if anything hurts you, I… will do anything to see your smile again- so… are you sure you want to stay here-"

His eyes widened as Sasame wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. She eyes were closed as he stood there holding her. Her lips were soft and gentle, and he finally got his wish. He finally realised how much he needed her, and he was disheartened to know that he could only figure it out once she left him. His eyes closed slowly, blissful that the moment even happened…and with Sasame…

Then it was awkward. They both became speechless as everything fell into place.

**(omg yay, I totally felt like this while writing this part o-o)**

She let him go with unease and took a step back. "T-T-Toshiro-san…I-I'm sorry- I-" She shook her head similar to how he reacted a few days back.

"I-I-It's o-okay…" He stuttered as he also took a step back glancing way only to look back a few seconds later at her. He was taken aback, unsure of how to react. The snow began to fall harder, that the two started to shiver. They stood in the awkward silence for a few moments before one of them had the courage to speak.

"N-Nee… Why don't we go inside for tea… T-Toshiro-san?" Her voice shook from the awkwardness and the cold. She waited patiently for his reply.

"If you insist…" If he couldn't ever see her again, at least he could meet with her one last time.

* * *

He sat around the round table on the floor, similar to the one in Urahara's Shop. Her house was also like Hanatarou's, proving once again that they were related. Toshiro sat nervously as he watched her from her kitchen. He didn't know what to do next. He liked her. She liked him back. They were going to be separated. But what came next? He sat pondering while Sasame came and handed him a cup of green tea.

"A-Arigatou Sasame-chan…"

She smiled and sat down across from him holding her own tea with both hands. "Nee…" She voice was soft and gentle enough for the taichou to hear and look at her blushing face. "If you want… you can call me Ame-chan."

He blinked a few times looking at her blankly as his face turned a bright red shade. He was dying on the inside, the only nickname he ever used was 'Bed wetter Momo', but now he realised that he was finally going somewhere with Sasame-chan... However soon everything was to be lost. "O-Okay… A-Ame-chan…" He watched as her smile lit up the room even more as the uneasiness and the tension seemed to fly away.

"Ano… Sasa- Ame-chan…" He looked at her painfully, not wanting to admit it. "I want you to be happy, so I'll listen to you… and not bring you back with me…" He looked down, a bit dissatisfied as he tried to smile for her sake. "A-And you'll be safe since Hayate and Aizen wouldn't find you here…so…so…" He tried to think of an excuse, but nothing came to mind.

On the inside she was partly happy, but at the same time very upset finally being able to reply for all the times Toshiro had confessed to her. "Arigatou Toshiro-san… and don't worry I'll write letters to you and visit if I'm allowed too… and of course you can come here anytime Toshiro-san…"

After their midnight teatime, **(lmao) **Toshiro stood up to leave for home. "It's dawn already…" He bowed, thanking her for everything in a formal way. He raised his head and smiled as he looked at her smiling. "Merry Christmas Ame-chan." The warmth surrounding them seemed almost magical.

She replied happily. "And Merry Christmas to you Toshiro-san." But instead of bowed in return, she ran up to hug him goodbye. "Thank you for everything… I can't ever repay you-"

"-You don't need to Ame-chan. I just wanted to keep you safe. So… just let me know whenever I can help you…" he still hugged her, almost afraid in a way to let her go. He wouldn't see her for quite awhile, he would lose her... For now. He stopped when he heard her sniffing, about to cry. "S-Sasame-chan!?"

"I-I'm really going to miss you…" She kept herself together as she followed him towards the door and held hands.

"I will miss you too." He quickly gave her one last kiss before he smiled and blushed. "I love you Ame-chan."

And for the first time, they both replied for the other to hear. "I love you too Toshiro-san." She smiled and seemed brighter than ever as he tried not to faint from this moment.

He was happy, but he still felt anguish in his heart. It hurt, but he was able to smile. It wasn't like he would never see her again… but he knew he just had to accept it. He let go of her and wrapped his scarf around his neck, then he slid his hand into his gi and he took out his cellphone and hid it in the palm of his hand. "…Take care. Sasame-chan…" He turned to leave without looking back. She didn't notice, but a single tear fell down his face.

**(Foreshadowing? Pfft, Nah! XP Unless… o-o)**

* * *

After he was out of sight, she sighed softly. Sasame hoped more then ever that he would be happy. She walked towards her table to put away the empty tea cups when she noticed a blank envelope under his tea cup.

Surprised, she slid the trapped letter from under the cup and held it in her gentle hands. Curious, she carefully opened it, as a simple card fell to the floor. She picked it up, as the cover was a little winter design like it was from Karakura Town. She flipped it open which revealed a card from friends she made, and read it aloud to herself.

"_We hope you had a great time this year with all of us! We won't forget you, so don't you forget us too~! Have a fun Christmas!!!" Rangiku._

She looked to find more people she knew, like Ichigo, Hinamori, Ukitake, Rukia even Hana. But she noticed a careful handwritten note near the bottom right of the small card.

_I promise that I'll see you again soon, Merry Christmas Ame-chan._

_Yours Truly,_

_Hitsugaya Toshiro_

_P.S- You can call me just Toshiro, nee Ame-chan?_

She smiled.

"Merry Christmas…Toshiro."

* * *

The door slid open as the Taichou returned.

"Taichou?"

Toshiro walked into his office with a emotionless face as he headed towards the couches. "What is it Rangiku?" He stepped carefully overtop ornaments and other decorations scattered around the office. Then, he plopped down on the green sofas across from Rangiku.

She was puzzled as he sat casually almost without care. "…Are you okay?"

"I'm fine… and Merry Christmas Rangiku… and, " He didn't even look at her, he just looked out through the window. He almost looked in thought, in a way that for once, Rangiku was worried about her 'little Taichou'. Before she could think, he turned to her and talked in a friendly tone.

"…Merry Christmas…Ame-chan"

* * *

Sasame's Christmas.

* * *

First of all, that's one long chapter o-o and so that's the end of Sasame's Christmas ^^ Yay. They finally know! I hope you all enjoyed it! It was actually fun to write ^^ and thanks for all those reviews and alerts and support~! And again, please vote in the poll on my profile~ I get inspired when I know that there's people supporting me ^^- And from the ending, it looks like there's more Hitsu/OC o-o I'll post the one shot I've been working on for awhile, possibly related to a third story? We'll see~ Thanks again, for patiently waiting for my slowness of posting chapters... x-x

~-:-~ Minna-san, domo arigatou gozaimasu! ~-:-~

* * *

A Note from a Pro: (my friend Evil-Sorceress) Special!

-:- Fluff scenes by Evil-Sorceress… A real convo. -:-

--s2-- Evil-Sorceress --s2-- says:

_"He felt a sharp tug in his chest. It made him want to move closer to her. He didn't understand why he wanted to be closer, but that didn't stop him from leaning in. "Sasame..." He whispered. Sasame looked up at him and Toshiro was no longer to control his own body. His lips brushed hers with caution, almost afraid to touch the delicate skin. _

_He saw her eyes grow wide for a moment and thought that maybe he had done something wrong, but he could force himself to pull back. Sasame then closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss shyly. This gave Toshiro a shred of confidence in his bold action and too closed his eyes to enjoy the moment. _

_Sasame then pulled away and covered her lips with her hand. Toshiro took a step back. "Sasame... I-- uh... I... damn it...! I don't know what came over me...!" He looked away from her, feeling as if he was unworthy to look at her beauty. "I-- I'm sorry... I'll leave now..." He turned to walk away but Sasame stopped him."_

_HA_

_XD_

--s2-- Evil-Sorceress --s2-- says:

_with what I just wrote was all with mainly lips if I wasn't so tired I would of thought of they way they were holding each other, exactly how close they were, and before toshiro kissed her I would o put in how Sasame could feel his warm breath against her neck xDDDDD_

_I killed you didn't I_

-:][:- Rachel -:][:- says:

……… o-o Yes… Yes you did.

Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu Kami-sensei~ XD

Please visit her profile at: .net/u/1423985/Evil-Sorceress

_--s2-- Evil-Sorceress --s2-- _


End file.
